Bleached In Hell
by Kelvis Townsend1
Summary: This story is about Spawn who travels into the soul society and meets the characters of bleach in order to help them against the incoming threat towards them, but little do they expect that the true threat is much closer towards them than they realize and little does he knows of the adventures in store for him (Contains Mature graphic material later in the story)
1. Chapter 1:The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

With his current victory over armadgeddon between both forces heaven & hell, Al Simmons continues on with his restless afterlife as a hellspawn, yearning to return to his beloved wife Wanda Blake. Many years have passed since that day where his life as a human was long taken from before entering the cruel ring of the eternal inferno, and now more have passed on in his return to earth, hope to return to his life had began to abandon him slowly as he dwelled in the cold trenches of the alley ways for the homeless who in turn see him as a blessing of security from the outside. Everything he seem to perceived in the world became more or less a shrouded covering to what really happen the world, much like himself he saw it this way more and more as he laid dormant. One day when he prepared to start his self destruction where he was reborn but there stood The Mother of existence (or Man of Miracles/ M.O.M) in the form of a white blond man dressed in a black combat flight suit bearing an M on his chest With blue eyes standing in his way. Al spoke "What are you doing here, if you came to stop me from finishing it then forget it!" he grumbled as The Mother replied calmly "No, thought i cannot interfere with free will, you have one last i wish to entrust you with and it concerns the safety of both this world and The soul Society as well". He stares in wonder as his eyes glowed green and cape floated omniously in the breeze, wondering what it had in store for him and he replies "The What?" he said in a tone of wonder and it replied "All will be answered in time hellspawn, now brace yourself for the next step to your redemption".

As The Mother says this, a blue lit portal begins to open up that illuminates the sky around them and begins to draw in spawn who tries to level his footing while floating towards it and as he reaches the entrance of the portal. The homeless begins to stare in an awestruck gaze and from down the sidewalks of the alleys, Granny Blake and her 5 year old granddaughter Cyan Fitzgerald walking beside her, both look up to see the portal and cyan points up and says "Granny its the sad man he's going somewhere" and granny replies calmly "I know but he'll do just fine, he was always able to take good care of himself". As he goes through it unbeknownst to the travel ahead, a small shadow comes out of it saying "hehehehehe a road to freedom at last, time to unite with my plant to see how its grown." It moves across the ground at rapid speed pass people and says "It seems like my child is in karakura town, must be playing it incognito for the time being heh, progress is going nicely as expected" and it disappears into the distance without a trace.

Meanwhile, as spawn retains his footing, he looks around to find himself in a dark pathway with the walls leaking out a black substance at an endless rate. He gets a good look around the area around him and says "Where am i, this place seems familar". The M.O.M appears besides him and explains "This place is call the dangai, a barrier between the mortal world and others that share it, you used yourself once when you traveled to the greenworld during armadgeddon". As he listens to this explanation, he says "I see, so where's the exit". It replies "Its simple, Walk along the pathway and there is what you seek but beware of the cleaner touch". He nods in understanding and proceeds to use flight to quickly reach the end but he's cut off by a giant train like creature heading towards him, known as the cleaner, and he looks at it and says "You're in my way" and summons his chains to wrap around the front of it and flings out of the way at great strength causing the skelton of it to dissolve out and it explodes into a puddle and he continues on as his chains retract back in his chest. As he sees a light at the end, he jumps through it and falls to the ground from a sky height, causing a crater to form in the area and he suddenly start to nod off after hitting his head and begins to be plagued by screams of visions of people in the area and a brief vision of a woman in a white coat.

As he grunts from the visions he shouts "Wanda!" and The M.O.M appears and says "simmons wake up" he quickly sits up and looks around in panic from his sudden visions and says as he gasps for a breathe "where...am I now" he rubs his head in confusion and it replies "This is the Soul Society, the domain of my mid son, The soul king and here is where your task will begin". Spawn gets up and straightens his cape and says in a serious tone "Lets skip straight to the point and get it over with". It calmly explains "Here my son has not lived up to his role in order, and this place is in constant conflict even amongst its own guardians, the soul reapers, which goes to my whole reason i've assigned you to this task because 3 of their kind have defected of into the tainted souls of this realm". As spawn hears this, he wonders of what kind of place could exist, he asks "What these soul reapers suppose to be, more demons?" and it replies "No but they are humanoid beings that purify a race of tainted souls called hollows and they help keep the balance of this place intact but 3 of them have allign themselves with the hollows and now seek to destroy everything here, in turn also endangering earth as well". As he hears this, he becomes aware of the stakes at hand and says "Alright then so what will you do" it says "I will guide to the center of the darkness within" and he replies bewildered at those words "What are you saying?" it says "All is in your mind for everything good is a lie inside your eyes, farewell simmons". After the M.O.M disappears, spawn prepares to set out to find the soul reapers but then he hears a scream of women and quickly teleports to a tree above the scene that is revealed to be a group of male soul reapers surrounding two girls, one with black hair and brown eyes looking like she was in her 20s and the other with brown hair and green eyes but slightly shorter and looking like she was no more than 17 dressed in worn out kimonos.

The black haired girl says in a panicked tone "Leave us alone kenji and you jerks!" and the other begins to shake in tears, and one of the men who has a blonde buzzcut steps up to her and says "What can you do, you're just a bunch filthy slugs from the rukongai district so why dont you to two be good girls and maybe we'll be gentle-" he is immediately cut off from a huge amount of reaitsu (meaning spirit energy in case you don't watch bleach) that suffocated the other soul reapers behind him, causing them to fall on their knees from the sheer density of it. One them says "What...the hell...is this *coughs* dammit" as they all begin to cough painfully the two girl stare at them in fear of whats happening before them and they look up to see the red cape of spawn draping down from the branch where he perched himself and he comes down and stands before them all. Unbeknownst to him, he begins to stop experting reiatsu uncontrollably and picks up the blonde man by his neck and says "I'm guessing your a soul reaper, am i right" in a cold tone gripping tighter onto his neck, causing the soul reaper to holler in pain as he bleeds from the claws of spawn's hand tearing at his skin. He utters as his mouth starts to bleed "What..th-the hell aa- are you?!" and as he asked it, the others stared up as they laid down crushed from the energy spawn expurted and shouted "Kenji!" and at the question, spawn eyes squinted and threw kenji him past the girls and onto the tree and used his chains to snake around the soul reaper's neck and pin him to it and spawn asked coldly "I should be asking you that considering you and your buddies were about to take advantages of these girls here and i can assure you that i wont be gentle in what im going to do you here to you men" as he says that, he summons his chains that slowly lash out towards his face and he shouts "AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile several miles from their location, in the seireitei, The S.R.D.I (Scientific Research Development Institute) alerts goes off on their monitors and one of the scientists head to a medium height man with three horns, known as Akon and reports "3rd seat Sir, We need your assistance immediately". Akon asks "Whats going on" the scientist replies "A massive spirtual pressure just appeared in the position of several officers stationed in the rukongai district #10". Akon rushes to the monitors to see the readings and is surprised by what he sees "Incredible, the readings are way off the scale!" he says in awe as a short young man with a front ponytail named Rin Tsubokura, steps up from a station and reports "Sir, 144 souls have just been killed all in the area, all in mere seconds". As rin says this, Akon's eyes grow wide at this and replies "Wh..what the hell, impossible that can't be right, that fast?!" and at that moment rin hears a notification of a signal being picked up and goes to answer it "This is Rin Tsubokura, can anyone read me there". The signal remains quiet as the room waits for a response and suddenly a gasp of breath is heard and a man says "I'm... i'm sorry...please forgive me...i'm just sorry-" suddenly the voice is cut short by a sound of a rattling chain and he yells "HEEEELLLLP MEEE, PLEASE NO PLEASE IM SORRY, NO NO NOOOOO!" they lose the transmision from there. As they listened to the horrific scream, they grow shocked as Akon says "what's going on around there, just what?!" then the doors of the lab open up to reveal the pale skin painted soul reaper captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi who says "Interesting, a being with that potential is surely something to behold" he grins and Everyone says "Captain?". Mayuri says "It seems we have a very strong subject out there, nevertheless i'm interested to see it" he looks back at his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and commands "Nemu, get everyone to get as much information as they can, while i take on the task of forming a captains meeting on the matter" he sighs "Its a bother I have to deal with such trivial things, oh well you have your orders everyone" they reply "Sir!"

As they do that, the gotei 13 captains form up, Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto steps up in the middle and commands "Alright, Captain Kurotsuchi report your status on the situation", he responds with "Very well then, a group of members in my squad recently traced a immensive spiritual pressure that killed off more than 144 souls in mere seconds before any contact from us was made and possibly even faster and more than that" he says while wagging his long fingernail around in a circular motion and pacing slowly in place looking nonchalant. As they all hear this, everyone stares down in great concern, Captain ukitake speaks out and says disturbed "impossible but how?!" and mayuri replies "Not sure in the slightest but one is for sure that, this spiritual reading was that of someone from hell itself". As this is said, the petite female captain Soifon speaks out as well "Head Captain, I request my squad and I go to head out to scout its location and contain it" and he scratches his chin and says "hmm..very well then captain Soifon, report anything that you may find and as your the rest of you, report to your stations and prepares for any possible attack that may occur, that is all, dismissed" and they reply "Hai".

As they all leave out on orders, soifon and a group of her men quickly head out to spawn's location, he stands over the numerous pile bodies in the area and says "What kind of fake safe haven is this here, its just as drenched of sin as earth" stares back at the cowering villagers and sighs "At least the innocent are safe now. He walks away and says "I guess ill find somewhere to rest for now" and just as he begins to walk away, a voice speaks out in hiding "You'll have plenty of time to rest after we capture you" and he looks up at the tree where the voice's presence was masked and he squints and says "Come down and show yourself". As he commands it, the voice replies and is revealed to be Soifon and he asks "Who are you, reinforcements?" and she stares bewildered and says "What?! renforceme-" she stops to see the horrific death of the soul reapers who were stab through their faces, heads twisted in many directions and skinned alive and her eyes widened in disbelief and she says bluntly "What have you done here?!" and he calmly replies "Something that wasnt taken care of properly". As he says this she prepares her fighting stance and says "You'll go no further, now prepare yourself monster" she lets out a huge amount of reiatsu and he says "Hmmm" as he squints.

**A/N: And that concludes the 1st chapter, this is the 1st time ive uploaded a story in years so sorry if i'm a bit rusty and I hope you guys like It and chapters will vary in length so until then i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurricane's Fury

**(Summary: When we last left off, Spawn had jouryned off into the realm, The Soul Society, of the spiritual humanoid beings known as soul reapers, in order to help assist them against the traitorous captains , Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen in order to begin his last task from the Mother. But as the does this, a mysterious figure escapes and is freed from the portal and devious plans begin to stir amongst them)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As spawn is faced with the petite raven haired captain, Soifon, he observes as she generates a huge wave of reiatsu. He asks "You seem different than the other soul reapers here in power, how's that?" she continues to glare coldly at him in determination of action and replies bluntly " Your about to find out". As she says that she shunpos (meaning flash steps) and then leaps into the air dropping towards him and delivers a roundhouse kick to his face sending him flying into the ground a few feet away. She regains her stance on the ground, ready to attack once more and says "Does that answer your question" and gets no response as he lies silent and continues on to say "In case you didn't know already, here in the Soul Society, we the Gotei 13 (thirteen court guard squads) are the guardians of this realm and as a captain of the punisment force, I will not let you disrupt the balance that is forever kept sacred here". As she says this he utters on the ground "Why?" and in confusion, she raises a brow and asks "Why what?" and he begins to stand from his spot and turns around to show that the blow held no damage in the slightest .She stares shocked as he dusts himself off and she asks "How did you-" she's cut off as he goes on to say menacingly " Why waste all that energy in a useless attack and if you were smart you'd leave me alone now" he says as she slowly steps towards her with his cape flowing through the midday breeze. As he gets closer, she shunpos away and shouts "omnitisukido" and as she does, hundreds of ninjas appear surrounding spawn in all directions, and Soifon says "Since you think that was nothing, lets see how you hold up against an army of my elite force, the omnitisukido" as she smirks in confidence at the scene. Looking at the men around him, ready to strike at any moment, he decides and says to himself "Looks like im doing this the old fashioned way" and begins shrinking his cape down and sinks it into his skin, revealing his physical physique. As he finishes this process, Soifon wonders "Whats he doing, his cape seems to be disappearing from him but why" she snaps out of it and immediately orders her men "All of you, attack now!" she shouts and they reply "Yes Sir!". And as they close in on him, one of them is stopped by a sudden eagle kick delivered by spawn in the blink of an eye, making him spit out blood through the mouth of his mask and he hollers "UUUUoooaaahh!".

As this happens, the other men halt in their track as they witness this and stare briefly shocked and spawn gets himself in a white lotus martial arts stance and says strongly rhetorically "Who's next". In response to this, the masked men proceeded to take out kunai and begins quickly manuevering themselves around spawn in a circular direction, hoping to confuse his sense of fighting and then one of them tries to jump him from behind and spawn quickly elbows him without looking and says to him "your guard is down" and slams him in the ground. As that happens, the other men prepare to use kidou to trap him and together they all shout "Hado #1 Sai! (meaning restraint)" and as he finds himself unable to move by the invisble force, he becomes in wonder of what they did and says "Whats this" and looking back at the numerous oppenents surrounding him. As they witness the kidou restrain him, they all decide since one of them isn't enough to take him down, they all go to attack him at once and shout "HHHAAAAAAAAA!" as they jump to come down with a heavy strike but suddenly spawn disappears from his spot where he laid trapped, making them stop in confusion on the ground. Soifon, who observes the scene from a distance, stares in shock & awe as he teleports himself behind the confused group and her eyes become widened and shouts "BEHIND YOU" making them look back immediately as spawn dashes through the group at mach 2 speed along with a devastating rapid spinning kick, knocking several to the ground and he continues while saying strongly "Keep up your agility if you hope to stay in battle!" and regains his stance as he finishes them off within mere seconds. As he finishes the last one, he looks at Soifon and says calmly "Your men need more training with their reflexes, now you people are starting to irritate me" and as he says that, Soifon eyes remains widened at the quick defeat of her men and says "How!?" surprised at the thought of such a quick defeat by her squad with no effort at all. She straightens her expression and shunpos 5 feet in front of him and frowns to say " I'll see to it that they are punished for their disgraceful defeat, but until then this is where you will be stopped monster" and without hesitation she leaps into the air and falls down to strike with a tiger stomp. As Soifon falls down towards him, Spawn squints and slightly moves out the way and grabs her leg and throws her to the side, sending her flying a few feet but she retains her footing once more and says "Bastard!". She then goes towards him and headbutts his face, sending him flying through a tree as a cloud of dust & debris forms around them.

As the dust clears, he appears in front of her charging at blinding speed with a flying punch and hits her directly in the gut as Soifon's blood gushes from her mouth from the powerful punch. Spawn stands over Soifon, as she clutches her stomach in her right hand and wipes the blood from her mouth and then suddenly unleashes a barrage combo of kicks & punches towards spawn as he blocks them all with his judo stance in motion. As they continue to fight at great speed, Soifon stops and halts in place and thinks to herself "Dammit, none of my haukda (hand to hand) moves can't even stun him, just what is this thing really" as she asks herself this, she then says "You seem to have very sufficent skills in close combat creature I'll admit that but don't think that it'll save you from this". As she says that, spawn looks in wonder of those words and he asks "From what?" in a dark heavy tone and then she takes her hand and grabs the hilt of her sword and unsheathes it and says "In one moment, this it'll be all over for you," she points her sword downwards and says as a light shines "Sting all enemies to death, Suzembachi". After the light dims down, her sword is revealed to have shrunken down into a small black & yellow sharp fingerblade on her right hand and says "With this i will take you down in two stings of my blade, and here you will know of true strength with which the upheld in the Soul Society". Soifon then begins to take off her white captain's haori and rips off her sleeves and bends her back to position her zanpakuto into a killing pose and at a great speed, she charges at him and hits his chest, tatooing the mark of the butterfly as she stops in place behind him. As this occurs, spawn stares at the mark and feels the poison going through his body and says "What...is this" as his green glowing eyes glare back in curiousity at the raven haired captain, to which she responds "It wouldn't matter if I told you, since you won't live to know about it" and Spawn replies "Are you sure about that, you don't know anything about me to know if it's enou-"she interrupts him. Then she shouts "SILENCE!, how dare you try and mock me, an abomination like you couldn't hope to survive here and with this next hit, it'll all be over, farewell" as she finishes her words, she bounces off a tree next to her and uses a shadow clone technique, making spawn look in confusion and then his eyes widened suddenly as he feels a strong hit to his forehead as he falls to his knees silently. After he is dealt with a deathblow, his body begins to decay down into a black puddle of his suit and splashes of necroplasm and soon all that is left solid is his hand covering a bronze locket revealed from within. As Soifon looks at his defeated body, she catches sight of his hand holding the strange locket and picks it up to examine it and says " Since this was the only thing that survived the poison, i'm assuming this must be his source of power, i'll know when I take it down for examination". She then turns towards her injured men and says "As for you all, expect no rest for many days to come for you all are a disgrace" but then one of them speaks out and shakily in pain says "Capt...captain...get out of here now before its..too late", at those words, her face becomes surprised and as she stands over the puddle, she feels an extremely strong grip grab hold of her hand holding the locket.

Soifon's eyes become widened as this occurs and looks down to see his arm rise up from his remains and then his voice echoes "I was going to let you walk away from this, but now that i've seen all of your past sins you commited, i'm going to make you wish you never fucked with me!". Suddenly the puddle begins to disappears as his body begins to reform itself, and he continues to hold onto soifon and lets out a giant immense dense reiatsu that begins to choke the dying omnitisukido and his heads reforms lastly as he breaks her hand to retrieved the locket as she hollers in pain "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" as she falls to her knees overwhelmed by his energy. As that happens, his cape reforms as well and proceeds to use it to lash out and strangle the petite captain and slams her into the ground at immense strength repeatedly as she continues to holler in pain, and drops her bleeding heavily and long enough to ask herself "Damn, this reiatsu...its..its more powerful than anything ive ever witnessed, just what are we up against here". As she does that, Soifon hears the rattling of his chains and they grab hold tightly of her arms, legs, and throat and he looks at her fiercely as she asks him in fear " What..are..you?!" and he replies in a dark tone "Your worst fucking nightmare" and throws her into a tree, making her eyes bleed out. Spawn then goes up to her and slowly reaches out to her face as she looks in fear of what is about to happen and she yells "Stop! what are you doing!" and with no answer he proceeds to put his hand over her eyes and it lights up green and then she begins to see a created memory of killing a group of kids that were labeled as targets by the central 46 in the forest nearby and begins to feel the pain they felt. After that she begins to yell "What.. is this...stop it..STOOOOPPP!" and he says coldly "Feel the despair of the life you took from them so blindly, its real", she thens utters "St...stop..please..stop!" and stares at him and says in tears at the past sins she commited "Come on, go ahead finish it!". He then stops the visions and she falls to the ground weary, and he says to her "No, i'm going to let you live with those thoughts for you to remember not to mess with me again and stay out of my way, understand?". She thens says "I..won't let you..get away with this" as her eyes bleed and he responds "Its pointless now to try, farewell" he teleports away without a trace and she says in shock "Why...why did he spare me, he had ample amount of power to kill me, so then why he did leave?" as she asks this, a group of squad 4's healers arrive on the scene and retrieve her and the injured men.

As the situation begins to calm a bit, the captains form a meeting in the matter as a messenger reports "Head captain sir, I've come to report that Squad 2's captain Soifon was encountered the entity responsible for the mysterious homicide of the rukongai and along with her squad was effortlessly defeated by the large creature in mere minutes". As this is heard by them, they begin to look down in seriousness as the wolf humanoid captain, Komamura speaks out "Impossible" and the messenger continues "The creature also displayed a high proficency in hand to hand combat and speed greater than that of the fastest shunpo and has knowledge of who we are and its spiritual pressure was immensely strong that it could suffocate even a high level soul reaper and squad 4 are currently treating those who were injur-". He is cut off by yamamoto as he says "Enough, that is all the information we need, your dismissed" he replies "Hai!" and leaves as yamamoto asks "Alright, are there any other reports needed to be announced on the matter". The black haired noble, Byakuya Kuchiki speaks to say "Sir, ive requested for Lieutanent Abarai to detail the substitute soul reaper on the matter for he may be useful to us in this" and he responds "Hmm, i see and anything else" and he receives no response and says "Very well then, report to your squads and prepare for any attack that may come, dismissed!" they reply "Hai!".

As that happens meanwhile back on earth, the sun rises in a small area in japan called Karakura Town, an orange haired teenage substitute soul reaper, known as Ichigo Kurosaki, begins to awaken in bed as his he hears a sudden obnoxious yell "GOOOOOOD MOOOOORRRNING iCCCCHHHIGO!" from his father, Isshin Kurosaki, who tries to tackle him but is immediately thrown out the room falling down the stairs of their home and he says "Argh, what the hell old man, will you stop doing that!". His father replies with a goofy grin "Hehe, not a chance my son, not until you've surpassed me" and is then hit with a broom by his oldest daughter with black hair, Karin Kurosaki, who says "give it a rest old man" amd he replies sadly "What did I do?" and her younger sister with orange hair, Yuzu Kurosaki, says "Calm down guys and its breakfast time". On that note, they all sit down as Ichigo's small petite raven haired soul reaper friend, Rukia Kuchiki, comes in the room and says cheerfully "Good morning everyone!" and she sits with them and says "I see yall are upbeat today" and ichigo replies "Shut up, and whats got you so happy?". She replies "I just got a good deal on with a premium Chappy the rabbit doll" as she eats rice and he sweatdrops to say "Umm, thats good for you" and suddenly the two hear a knock on the window and they see their red headed friend, Renji Abarai, who's in his soul reaper form and signals them to come outside and they say to the others "Excuse us". After they get up to go outside, he thens says with a smile "Hey, guys how ya been", and Ichigo says "Fine, and just enjoying saturday for once" and Rukia says "Any reason your in soul reaper form Renji?". His face thens straightens and he says "Yes and if you haven't heard already, there's been an unusual homicide of souls by an extremely strong creature of unknown origin that appeared in the Soul Society, and it killed hundreds of them in mere seconds". As they hear this, their eyes widened at this news and Rukia says in a serious tone "What?!" and then suddenly, their friends, a tall man of mexican descent, Yasutorda (Chad) Sado, and buxom body figured auburn haired female friend, Orihime Inoue, arrive as they hear the conversation and Chad asks "How could that be?". Renji then replies "I'll explain in a different location, come on follow me" and they reply "Right".

**A/N:( And that concludes another chapter and once i say im still a bit rusty on writing this and if you have any ideas on the next chapter, I will appreciate any ideas you have and I hope you guys like it so far and until next time I'll see you in the next chapter) :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Green Mile

**Summary:( When we last left off, soifon had faced off with the towering figure of great mass known as spawn, in hopes of defeating him for his seemingly unspeakable action, but as she underestimated his strength as she found herself witnessing a shocking defeat of her squad and in turn turned down his offer to leave in peace but soon it would in turn become her downfall as she herself fought him head on and managed to become hopelessly pinned down by his highly dense reiatsu and found herself being pulled deeper into his fearful power and then he spared her to rot and was later found by squad 4, in response to thiset of events the captains have sent squad 6 lieutenant, Renji Abarai, to inform the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, about the situation within the Soul Society grounds, but little did they realize where it all engineers around)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As the group goes with Renji leading them to an undisclosed location, they reach a secret backway with a run down shack with a sign well known to them known as the Urahara Shoten. There they see a small spiked red haired boy wiping down the windows of the place, named Jinta Hanakari, and sweeping the deck of the front entrance is a small girl with black hair with two pigtails, Ururu Tsumugiya, who both look at them in surprise of their sudden appearance. The boy speaks up to say in a rude annoyed tone "Hey, what brings you guys here so sudden without so much as a moments notice, don't cha got anywhere else to be" and then a voice says "Yeah what are you guys doing here so suddenly without a moments notice". Then they all look up to see on a bordering rooftop their friend, Uryu Ishida, dressed in his usual Quincy attire consisted of an all white buttoned down shirt & pants, who jumps down and Ichigo is the first to ask "Uryu, what are you-" and is interrupted by him, as he says "It's rude to go discuss something without informing everyone first, and plus it's demeaning when that person has to eavesdrop to know it". Then as they hear his explanation on arrving, the doors to the shop are opened by Ururu, who signals them to go inside by saying in a small voice "He's inside if you're looking for him" and then they all walk inside the shack to see the inside of a shop. As they walk in, they look around the shop filled with candies and other weird items that are set in display, then standing at the back of the shop, a man dressed in a dark brown kimono and green robe holding a cane and bearing a green & white striped hat, Kisuke Urahara, looks at the group with a welcoming smile. As he sees them, he says in a cheerful calm mood "Hey there Ichigo and friends, what brings you all here today, here for the new soul candy I have in stock?~" and Rukia responds with saying "That won't be necessary Kisuke, we're here because Renji has some news for us that was too important to explain right off so he wanted to meet with you to give some insight on what he's about to share".

He then straightens his face and signals them to follow him and to take a set at a round table, and then they all comply and sit as Renji begins to explain the situation. He starts "So as Rukia was saying, there was recently an urgent report of an extremely strong reiatsu wreaking havoc in the Rukongai District #10, and it killed almost 300 souls in mere seconds and even several soul reapers were gruesomely killed in its wake". As he explains this, a dark skinned woman with purple hair fixed into a ponytail with a slim but hourglass figure, named Yoruichi Shihoin, drops from the ceiling and she says in a cool mood "What, you can't be serious Renji, nothing could possibly do that much damage that fast except for a captain level soul reaper". As Renji continues, he says "I'm afraid thats not the worst of it, when captain Soifon and a handful of her squad went out to intercept it, all of her men were quickly taken down by the figure's crushing but fast martial art skills alone and even took her down with little effort". All of their eyes widened at this news and Urahara speaks out to say "Are you sure that information is accurate, cuz trust me, Soifon is a very proficient fighter and couldn't be taken out so easily as your saying" and he replies "I'm very sure Kisuke and it was also reported by one of the survivors that his spiritual pressure was so great & dense that it could suffocate the life out of even a head captain level soul reaper or perhaps even greater than that". At this statement, they all look down in deep concern and yoruichi says "Damn, how is her condition" and he replies "I'm afraid it's not good cuz when I stopped by to ask for any information she could provide that i may need to give to you guys, she replied while her eyes closed in tears whispering i killed them, and then she started screaming as she looked like she was having a flashback or somethin-" then he's cut off mid sentence by her. She says "That's crazy, no way something like this has her shooken up so badly! , what do you think Kisuke, do you think it has anything to do with Aizen?", as he scratches his chin thinking about all what has been explained to him and he replies "It's hard to tell what we're dealing with here cuz never in all my years have I heard of something at this magnitude of power, and even the hogyoku couldn't create something like this, but however I think it's safe to say we may have to investigate further on this by you all going there to intercept it". On that note, Ichigo slams his hand on the table to stand up and says in a serious tone "So what are we waiting for dily dallying around, lets go already guys" and everyone else stands up to follow him and Urahara says calmly "Hold on before you go, i'm sending Yoruichi with you in case you get in serious trouble out there Ichigo". He replies clinching the bridge of his nose "Ah geez, why her now hat n clogs" and she comes up to him with a smirk "Aw, I thought we got well acquainted last time we came here, you don't like seeing me" as she leans her face close to his teasing him and causing his face to reddened and he faces away in annoyance to say "Shut up, alright Renji open the senkaimon and lets get this over with". As they prepare to leave, Renji sticks his sword in an invisible barrier and says "Unlock" and a gate in the shape of traditional doors appears as they begin to walk through it. When they find themselves in the Dangai as they look around for the cleaner's presence but then they see the giant skeleton of it splattered against the walls as they begin walking through the now still hall and Orihime says in surprise "Look what it did to the cleaner!" and Chad looks in wonder and says "You think it came through here somehow?".

As he asks this, Yoruichi stares in shock at the sight and says "The cleaner is destroyed! but how can that be!?" and Rukia replies in anger "Damn that beast, he's careless to destroy it without realizing it's disturbing the balance of things" as she grits her teeth in anger of the destruction. As she does this, Ichigo puts a hand on her shoulder and says "Easy Rukia, whatever it was that did this, know that we're gonna put a stop to it together, don't forget we're all here in this" and she replies "Your right Ichigo, thank you, now lets get moving" with a promising smile as they reply "Right". As they rush off quickly towards the exit, they make it through the dangai and walk safely through the gate 5miles near the seireitei west gate, but they find the usual ambience very quiet and Ichigo says "Anyone sense anything out the ordinary?". Renji replies "Not a damn trace of it out here, got anything Rukia?" and she replies "Nothing but I can sense squad 11 units are nearby through the village here", Ichigo says in his usual tone "Think we should check it out to see if anyone knows why its strangely silence around here?" and Uryu says "For once, I think we should check with them to see if they do" as he straightens his glasses. As they all head to the squad's location, they find out that the units are the squad's most famous, one being a man with a baldened head and red eyeliner, named Ikkaku Madarame, another being a man with blue medium length hair wearing an orange turtleneck and a long eyelash on his right brow, named Yumichika Ayasegawa, and leading is a man with spiked black hair with bells attached on each spike and a spiritual pressure so strong it could crush those weaker than it, with a scarred built body to match, named Kenpachi Zaraki, and his lieutenant, a small girl with short pink straight hair appearing as a child no more than five, Yachiru Kusajishi. As the group comes face to face with them, Yachiru points out in a cheerful voice "Look kenny it's Ichii and his friends!" and he smiles down at the group, mainly at Ichigo and says "Hey Ichigo, fancy meeting you here, your just the man i've been looking for" and grins at him. Ichigo looks in both worry and puzzled face and asks "Why would you be looking for" and kenpachi's face striaghtens as he replies with "Apparently old man yamamoto wanted to meet with you and discuss the situation dealing with the new ryoka hiding here and sent us to patrol the area until your arrival, looks like it's got him very pissed off". As he hears this, Ikkaku says with a worried look"You better get going cuz the captain is getting happier the more your around" and Kenpachi says "Yeah what he said and when all this is over we're gonna have some fun" with a wicked smile as Ichigo replies "Th-thank but, i'll pass on that but anyways we'll see you guys later" as he waves off with everyone following his example and Yachiru waves and says "See ya ichii!^^" as their group walks away as well.

Meanwhile on the east side on the seireitei, Spawn arrives at the now unguarded gate entrance and observes it's meters tall white colossal structure and touches it and pulls his hand away to looks at it glow as he says to himself "This wall, its made of some type of particle shield protection" as he looks at it. He continues on to say "This must be where the rest soul reapers are, hopefully I can get some answers now" as he phases straight through the gate undetected by the alarm while a short mysterious figure watches from afar in the shadows chuckiling and says "Well look who made it to the party just in time, hee hee hee heh hahaha" in a wicked laughter. Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends arrive at squad 1's barracks and are met with the elder captain, with the other captains assembled as well. As Ichigo approaches midway towards captain Yamamoto as he says "Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki, I suppose you've been informed well about the matter at hand" and Ichigo responds "Yeah I have so what's this about old man?". He replies "we require your assistance to apprehend this ryoka and find out why it is here and I see you brought your friends, which in turn you will need them in this fight" as he says this, Ichigo nods head in understanding and then the door opens to see a newly healed Soifon coming in with a serious look. As this occurs, Shunsui is the first to speak out "Captain Soifon, your-" but is cut off by her as she immediately says "Sir, I wish to assist them on tracking it down", and Yamamoto says "Hmm" as he nods his head in agreement and says "Seeing as you're the first to encounter it, I agree and as for everyone else, be at your positions and wait for further instruction and as for you all, you'll await your positions in squad 6" causing Byakuya to mentally sweatdrop and say in his head in sorrow "Joy". Meanwhile, Spawn silently walks through the seemingly silent grounds of the seireitei and hears a loud sound go off and says "That must be security alarm for this place, a little late if you ask me" and then he senses a sudden approach of mutiple soul reaper officers approach from behind. One of them shouts "It's the ryoka, come on boys get that son of a bitch!" and they shout as they charge at him wielding their swords "YAAAAAAAAA" and as they go to attack, he quickly uses his telekinesis to slam them into the ground as another one says in agony "Fuck...I can't...move..you bastard" as he spurts blood from his mouth from the crushing blow. As he stands over their immobile bodies, he puts his foot over one of their heads and says coldly "Next time don't be a bunch of dumbasses and attack an unknown opponent you know nothing about, now tell me where I can find them, now" as he releases a small wave of unbearable reiatsu. As he does this, he says "I'm not getting an answer, your not so talkative when its on the other foot, now talk" and he utters "Fuck...you" and spawn prepares to crush his head but is suddenly hit on the shoulder from behind by a blue energy arrow. As he sees this, he looks back to see Uryu with his arrows pointing, along with Rukia, Renji, Chad,Orihime and Ichigo in beside him ready with his zanpakuto, Zangetsu in his hand and Ichigo says loudly "Leave them alone you monster!". Spawn turns to them taking his foot off the soul reaper's head and replies "You should tell them that, considering they were stupid to confront me like that so carelessly, now listen kid i'm not in the mood for this shit so fuck off or tell me what I need to know and fuck off outta my way". At this, Ichigo grits his teeth at this and yells "BITE ME! TAKE THIIIIS!" as he thrusts zangetsu at him with all his might releasing a wave of reiatsu but Spawn effortlessly blocks the blade with his hand and says strongly "Kids shouldn't play with knives, now i'm giving you one last chance to back down or be put down" as his cape flows violently around him. Ichigo then shouts "Bastard, you think hurting innocent lives is nothing, just what kind of heartless monster are you!?" and at those words, Spawn angrily holds him hanging on to his sword and replies while releasing his energy "Innocent!, your a fool boy i've seen their lives, they far very far beyond being innocent and since there's no getting through to you, maybe this will persuade you.

Then he moves to immediately punch Ichigo directly in the gut and sends him flying a few feet, causing Ichigo yells "Ooaaah!" as Ichigo clenches in pain and spits blood but he recovers and regains his stance. Spawn stands in place and says "Give up now kid" and he replies while feeling the pain inside "Not..mmph, yet" regains his composure and grips his sword to shout "TAKE THIS!, GETSUGA TENSHO!". As he says this, a wave of energy approaches spawn as he says "Hmmm?" and is engulfed by the blast, forming a cloud of dust and then Chad says from the distance "You think that got him" and then they see that he still lays standing as the smoke clears, much to their surprise he comes out unharmed. Spawn then says "It's ironic, I once pierced heaven in my time and it wasn't as pathetic to feel", as they hears this they all stare shock at the fight occuring as Ichigo asks in shock"How..did you dodge it?" and he replies "I didn't dodge at all but it managed to scratch my mask a bit" as he points out the small cut on his mask. As he says that, Ichigo coughs at the injuries and partially at the dense energy Spawn releases Unbeknownst to even him, and then Ichigo stands to say "Dammit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this to defeat you" as he begins to grab zangetsu with both hands and points it out in front of him to say "BANKAI!". As he shout this, a giaint wave of red & black energy expurts from Ichigo's body as he is engulfed by it as everyone around observes it, Spawn looks in confusion of the sudden change in events and soon we see Ichigo emerge from within as he comes out with a body fitted shihakusho and a thin black blade. Ichigo then steps forward to say "Tensa Zangetsu"and readies himself to fight and then Spawn says "You've gotten stronger somehow but this means that I can no longer hold back against you now" as he says this, Ichigo eyes widened at the words and he says in his mind "What!?...did he just say...he's holding back...that can't be, not even Aizen was this powerful..just what am I dealing with here-" he is cut off by spawn who releases a massive wave of energy that covers the entire area as his hand sticking out forms a bright green light.

**A/N: And that concludes this chapter, it seems like Spawn is much stronger than they anticipated, and looks like he also has something in store for Ichigo in their fight and someone seems to be aware of his arrival from behind the scenes, all this and more will be revealed in the next chapter and I will try to make my updates more frequent as i progress so until then, please share this with your friends to see if they might like it too and leave any ideas you guys have in the comments below and hope you guys enjoy this as it goes on :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tortured Souls

**Summary: (When we last left off, Ichigo and Rukia who had been in the world of the living, had met up with their friend Renji, who came to them about urgent news of the arrival of unbeknownst to them, the hellspawn Al Simmons, who left many horrific bloodbaths in his path and then as their friends Orihime, Chad and Uryu arrived hearing the news, the group goes to Kisuke Urahara shop for his help only to be informed that he himself knows nothing about the situation and sent them to go to the Soul Society, accompanied by Yoruichi Shihoin to assist the Gotei 13, and later the group meets with the captains and much to everyone shock, the petite captain, known as Soifon is shown to have recovered from her traumatic defeat and then they hear the alarm go off as Ichigo & friends are faced with the 12 ft tall towering figure Spawn, but little did they realize what the limit of his power.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN.**

**APOLOGY: Sorry I took so long uploading lately but anyways back to the story :) .**

As Ichigo enters his bankai state to face off against Spawn, he stands shocked at learning that he has been holding back as well and Ichigo now bears witness to the explosive dense reiatsu that Spawn releases now at an incredible amount of time & force with a glowing energy in his hand forming brightly. He then asks himself in his mind "dammit, this energy is barely breathable..what is he" and at those words, Spawn replies suddenly in a deep cold tone "Im about to take your goddamn head off" and then his hand glows dim as a cloud of smoke forms around him. As the smoke begins to clear, a giant sword with a jagged edged blade and demon head hilt that glows a green electric wave surrounding the blade and Ichigo says to himself in a disturbed tone "The hell, it can't be...is that a zanpakuto?". As he stares awestruck that these changes, Spawn says to him coldly "This is anything but a soul purifier boy, this is Lore, the poison of the inferno I used to kill many opponents at your stature and since I don't like fighting little brats i'm giving you the 1st move" as he continues expurt dense reiatsu thats begins to spread wildly throughout the area. As he says this, Ichigo says in confusion "Wait a minute how did you-" but then Spawn interrupts by saying " Telepathy is used amongst those from the afterlife and it's how communication is established, now come and show me what you got" and as he explains that, Ichigo readies himself to attack gripping his sword while shouting "I don't care what you are, one thing is for sure is that your a threat to the Soul Society and I can't allow you to wreak havoc here! TAKE THIS!". As he says that, he rushes at Spawn with great speed and proceeds to generate a red & black wave of reiatsu from his sword and says loudly "GESTUGA TENSHO!" and sends it flying at Spawn who stares at the blast while standing in place and he says "Hmm". As the fight between them begins, on the sidelines the group accompanied by Yoruichi and Soifon, begin to cough breathing in the dense reiatsu and Rukia says while coughing "Dammit, this spiritual pressure is unbearable to breathe *coughs* it spreading throughout the seireitei" and Yoruichi says "We need to get a safe distance from it fast". Then Renji says holding a wobbled stance "Just what the hell is that thing made of anyway" and as he says that, Soifon continues to stare with widened eyes as she remembers the fear she experienced in their battle and says in a shakened soft tone "Impossible...this is impossible" and Orhime shouts "Santen Kesshun" and creates a giant shield around them. As the shield forms, they begin to realize that they can breathe again and Rukia says "Good thinking Orihime but how did you know that this would work" and orihime says in a nervous but calm tone " I um..I thought since it heals or rejects anything that I thought it could maybe it could heal the air around us yeah that's it hehe ^^" as she smiles at her.

As they view the scene behind the shield, they watch as Ichigo sends an enchanced Gestuga Tensho blast towards Spawn, who in turn pushes it out the way with his hand and sends it flying into the sky effortlessy and Ichigo's eyes widened as he sees this. Then Spawn says " It's been a while since i've seen heaven pierced, that the best you got boy" and Ichigo grits his teeth and shouts "SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!" and then he rushes at spawn with a heavy swing and Spawn does the same while saying "I'm tired of playing games!" and the two collide with each other's blade and causing them both to fly back. As this happens, Spawn quickly recovers and flies at Ichigo, who's stuck to a wall and is cut on the leg severely, making blood gush out as a piece of his torn jagged flesh hangs raw bleeding and he says "Aaah! Damn you!" . Ichigo then continues to attack by removing himself from the wall and dashing at Spawn, cutting a line across his chest making his green blood pour out a bit as he ignores the cut and says "Two souls have moved on just now" and then Ichigo stops to ask "What are you talking about dammit, are you a hollow!?". Spawn then explains "Here within me I hold 96,567 souls, in me they lie forever dormant should I need them or should they need me" and at those words Ichigo grits his teeth in anger at the thought of the holding of so many souls against their will and he shouts out "LET THEM GOOO!" as he moves to attack once more. As the two exchange many cuts & damages towards each other, the group begins to talk amongst themselves in the shield, and Renji says "Ichigo looks like he's struggling keeping his guard up against that thing, and how could something like that be able to hold so many souls in one body". Then Rukia says "No telling but its not looking good just look" as she witnesses Spawn's skin regenerate "Whatever it is, it has regeneration and that means if one of us can't find a way to help Ichigo we may be looking at a bigger problem", At these words, Chad, Uryu, Yoruichi and Renji look down in disappointment and concern as Soifon stares silently but frozen at the scene as Yoruichi comes up to her to ask in a worried tone "Whats going on Soifon, why haven't you been talking is whole time" and she answers " It's impossible...Lady Yoruichi, he's twice as powerful when I fought him! ". Yoruichi says "What do you mean twice as powerful?!" and she explains "When we fought, I felt a huge difference of his power and mine and compared to this...he's much more powerful in this fight" and Uryu says overhearing the conversation while looking at the fight himself "So if what your saying is true, then you and everyone else here should feel that it's getting stronger too". As this statement, Rukia says in a serious manner "Thats it i'm going out there to help, Orihime open up the shield" and as she says this a raspy voice says "Ho ho wait a minute hold on hold on now, you got a deathwish little lady, you shouldn't cut between his fights so blindly like that but then again, it's coming from you people so the recklessness is expected hehehe". As they hear the mysterious voice, a short , obese built , and with red eyes and an ugly demeanor with a blue mark on his face in the shape of an "M" appears outside the shield and Renji pulls out his sword in response and says strongly "Who are you and how did you get here?!" and Rukia says in disbelief of his response and says "You do realize that your in a shield right".

As that happens, the midget says with a grin " I'm impressed your friend has lasted this long with ol spawny there, he hasn't gotten rusty at all even after fighting" and Rukia squints her eyes at him and says strongly "Are you saying you came with him here, and if so then what is your business here and who or what are you?". As she asks this, he responds "Pardon me miss I almost forgot to introduce myself, The Violator at your service hm hm hm" as he grins with a wicked snicker and he continues "And I came to watch the scenery of this little spectacle here with Spawn". Chad says "Spawn? You mean that's his name?" and The Violator replies in a raspy tone "Hm hm, yeah as in hellspawn, for you all see here Spawn doesn't take to kindly to inexcusable acts of sinful violence and when he does witness it he acts out on it and man was your world leaking it bad". Then he continues to say "Every generation in the current millenia , a new one is hand picked by Malebolgia, my master & formerly his, and then burned to a crisp but unlike the rest he he, there was something special about him that made all of the afterlife lock eyes on him, he was a killer, a real ruthless kickass no question death machine, but alast he managed to escape our grasp and even ascended to the state of a god, making him the perfect weapon, and now he's free" as he grins wider in thrill of at sharing this news. As they all hear this news, they stare in shock at the realization of the level of danger their friend Ichigo is in and Soifon is the first to speak out as she shouts to The Violator "You bastard! You knew he was coming here didn't you!" and he replies "Apparently you weren't listening lady, I got nothing to do with him being here but the real reason i'm here is because of a different part of the script so let em have some time to blow off some steam heh". As he says that, Rukia yells out "What are you saying, tell us who brought you here!" and he starts to walk away saying "Like I said, all will be revealed soon to yall folks and as you people say in japan, sayanara he he he he haaaaaa!" and then vanishes in a blink of an eye as stand very concern about the fight more than ever and then Orihime tries to run out as Chad & Renji hold her back while she shouts "GET OUT OF THERE ICHIGO!".

As that happens, Ichigo breathes heavily as he stands with numerous bleeding cuts as he says to himself "Damn, no matter I throw at him he keeps coming out rengenerated and even if he hadn't his skin is tougher than the arrancars we've encountered lately and his reiatsu keeps growing like a reactor just what the fuck is he really". As he says that to himself, a distorted voice in his head says "Hey king, this is out of character of me but you need to let me out now and take this guy cuz seriously you' re gonna get us killed" and then Spawn says "Hey I can hear you know i'm not deaf and then he notices that his chest is open and says "Where is it, what did you do with it!". Ichigo then smirks and says while holding up a bronze locket "Looking for this, I was wondering if you would notice I took it so I'm guessing this is a source of some of your power" as he does that, the ground violently begins crack beneath them as Spawn yells in an enraged tone "GIVE IT BACK RIGHT FUCKING NOW!". Ichigo then gets in his stance and says "Come and get it bastard!" and then suddenly, Spawn then disappears from his vision and appears behind him as Ichigo notices to say "What the hell did he just-" and is interrupted by immediately being choked by the grip of Spawn's hand around his neck. Spawn then slowly squeeze harder on his neck and says in a cruel dark voice "Now you fucking pissed me off and play time is over" and takes the locket and puts it in his chest and then slams Ichigo into the ground heavily as the ground crumbles and Ichigo hollers "Ooooooaaaahhh!". Then he's quickly grabbed by Spawn's chains and repeatedly slammed multiple times into the ground as he continues to holler in pain and then finds himself unable to move from the increasing damage and says "Shit...I..I can't move"and then the group without a moment to spare quickly rushes out and spawn holds them back with telekinesis saying to Ichigo "Now die!". As he shouts that, he lifts his sword up for a middle clean cut as Rukia shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then Spawn lays the finishing blow as Ichigo's body splits in two, and then he lets them go as he suddenly falls to the ground in a weary motion and his sword disappears. He thens rubs his head as his reiatsu falls back to normal and soon the rest of the Gotei 13 arrives and sees the dead body of Ichigo and then Renji & Rukia rushes at Spawn with their swords and holds them up to his head and Renji says in a angered tone "Don't fucking move asshole!". Spawn then says as he rubs his head "What..happened here?" in a confused tone and makes them look confused and irritated as Rukia picks up Ichigo's body and shouts "Look at what you did to him you did this to him and now you dare act innocent & confused in front of us!, are you that demented you sick freak!". As she says this, he says in a hurt voice "I.. did this?!" and he then continues with " I remember arriving, I was in the forest when a red flash appeared and..I was in a pit of rage, then he came to my mind...what have I done, hhaaaahhh!" as he punches the ground in anger and sits on the ground in disbelief. As this occurs, Yamamoto appears in front of everyone and stomps his cane and says strongly "Enough!, now listen up mongrel, As commander of the Gotei 13, you are hearby commanded to stand down and come with us at once or face the strength of the entire Gotei 13 forces, what is your decision?". As he says thi, Spawn then slowly gets up and striaghten himself up and replies in a calm yet cracked voice "Alright since I don't have a choice at this point I might as well comply but first I must revive him now".

As he says that, they look at him in shock as captain Kyoraku says while tipping his hat "The hell, am I still drunk or did he just say revive?" and then Uryu says in a surprised tone "Bring Ichigo back from the dead, can it really be done!?". Then as they discuss amongst each other, spawn picks up Ichigo's body and his hands and the body glows green as Ichigo's body begin to reattach itself together while healing away the cuts and gashes and as the process finshes up, his bankai deactivates and he lets out breath signaling he has been brought back. As he slowly sits up to breath out, Spawn says aloud "Its done" and then he is quickly restrained by the Kidou corps units and is pushed to walk while being escorted by the captains & lieutenants, including Soifon, as the group watches him being escorted away. They then all go to Ichigo's side and he says "Guys whats going on, what happened?" and then looks up to a crying Orhime leaking tears of joy "Ichigo *sniffles*you're..ok, you're ok" as she smile softly dripping tears. Then Renji says "You almost had me worried there Ichigo" nudging his elbow and then Ichigo stands up to say "Shut up, huh?" he says as he notices Rukia looking at him with a glare and she says "I just wanted to say that i'm glad you're alright *start to drip tears* don't ever do something so reckless like that again fool" as she breaks down in his tears against his chest. He then chuckles and hugs her while rubbing her hair playfully and says "Don't worry i'm just fine" as Orihime frowns at the scene and faces away (Unbeknownst to him) and then he asks in panic "Wait! where is he?!" and Renji says "If your looking for Spawn he was escorted to the holding cells for interrogation immediately after reviving you willingly". As he says that, Ichigo stares shocked and says "His name is Spawn and he...did that..I was...but I was his opponent..why, what happened?" and Rukia replies "We're not sure but it looks like something disrupted his thinking when he arrived but we think it may be linked to what we encountered during your battle". He then asks in a strong tone "What did you find?" and Yoruichi steps up to him and says "Apparently, a short fat bastard knew he was here as well and even gave us a background on him and Spawn's sprit energy had no effect on him outside Orihime's shield and from what we were told, they must be enemies towards each other". He then responds "But even still I wonder why that even when I didnt even phase him, why was he so protective over the locket that fell out his chest" and then Rukia says "Hopefully soon we'll find out the answers to all this choas ensuing".

As they finish the discussion, meanwhile in central 46 prison, Spawn sits on the floor and hears the voice of The Mother trying to contact him telepathically saying "Simmons, can you hear me well" and he responds "Yeah i'm here, what is it?". It then says "Somethings gone amidst there that I had not for seen, I do not know how this will all end but you must stay a clear mind before everything comes to past" and he replies "Yeah yeah I got it" and it says "Farewell Simmons and take care of yourself diligently" and it's voice discipates. As the conversation ends, Spawn remains still as the door to the cell hall opens up and he hears a small set of footsteps approach and is revealed to be the petite raven haired captain, Soifon, who says calmly "Looks like you made a quick recovery, my name is captain Soifon, commander of the punishment force and i'm here to ask you a couple of questions for interrogation". Spawn then faces away and bluntly says "I don't have time for this, I got too much on my mind right now, maybe some other time" and she then frowns in irritation and says slightly louder "You're in no position to request anything, now i'll say it again, i'm going to ask you a couple of questions for interrogation, understood?". Spawn then sighs tiredly and says "Alright then lets get this over with" and she replies "Ok then first question, what brings you to the Soul Society?" and he replies, "I've been tasked to help assist you all with 3 traitors who caused havoc amongst you, one in specific is named-" but then is interrupted by her. She then says "Sosuke Aizen, but how did you know about that" and he responds "Like I said, I was sent here to help you all annihlate them to restore balance " and then she becomes a bit shocked from this as he explains that and then says "Next question, what exactly are you and where did you get this strength, from the information we received, your something called a hellspawn from hell, is that right?". Spawn then says "Yes, it's true that I am but at one point after biting the fruit from the tree of life, I was a god and managed to fight off both hell & heaven's forces but in time I gave up being an all powerful but still retain some of that power, even though I was overpowered enough to begin with". She then becomes slightly shocked by this inside and says "Interesting, you seem to be on a more different level than i thought, now I also need to know more about the short man who told us this information" and at this, Spawn stands up in surprise at knowledge of who she had been referring to and says in a loud tone "What?! That son of a bitch is here!?, How!?" as is eyes flare green. Soifon then secretly gulps and says in a serious tone "Thats what we'd like to know and how do you know him?" and he replies calmly "He helped make me a prisoner inside this shroud after I made that damn deal and now that I know he's here, he must be found and whoever he's working for and that came with him" and then she asks with a concerned tone"Are you suggesting that he didin't come alone?". Spawn then explains "He never comes anywhere alone because knowing him he has a task of his own by whoever he's working for, making it more dangerous for everyone here" and as she stares at him while he explains this, she sees his locket fall out his chest.

After that she asks "Whats that?" and he responds picking it up "Nothing you would care about" and then she frowns and says "As your interrogator I demand to-" and he then shouts slightly "Look! back off!" and grips gently in his hand and opens it to reveal a picture of him & wanda when they were married. As he shows the picture, Soifon looks in awe and asks "Is that you" and he replies "Yes..I almost forgotten what life was like when I was alive, back when Wanda saw me as a man" and looks at it in sadness in his eyes to which Soifon looks down at his saddened eyes and feels the raw emotion herself in her eyes. Soifon then straightens up her face and says calmly "I have 2 more questions for you to answer, and then i'll be on my way" and he sighs and replies "Very well then, go ahead" as he puts the locket back in his chest and then she asks and becoming slightly shakened at the memory "I wanted to ask you...why did you...spare me in our fight when we both know that you could have killed me?". He then stands up to say in a heavy calm tone "That was because you were misjudged during my mind jamble and I didnt look past the reason why you killed those kids and I knew you didnt want to do it to them but it was better than the fate you could have left them to..and the fact I was told not to and i'm sorry about any trauma I may have caused you due to misusing fear". At those words she becomes stunned and then clears her throat to ask her last question and Spawn says "I sense your about to ask the last question?" and she replies "Yes, the fact that you have as much power as you claim to obtain, why did you let your self be captured so easily?". He then responds "I figured this would be the only way to get some time where I could gather my thoughts, some insight on this world so therefore I waited until someone wanted to talk this matter over without the need to spill blood". As he finishes explaining this, Soifon then says " I see and thats all the questions I have but one more thing" and he says "What?" and she asks "What is your name hellspawn?" and he says "Al, Al Simmons is my name" and then she prepares herself to leave as she says "Ok and thats all for now, i'll report your answers to the captain and as a token of thanks, i'll even request a release of your freedom, only because you'll be useful in this upcoming war" .As she leaves, Spawn says "Hm, fine I guess I can finally get some peace & quiet here" as he sits down and she stops at the doorway to say "Thats fine, I appreciate your cooperation...Al" and walks out as the guards close the door behind her. As soifon walks towards the exit, she thinks to herself "Some strange times these are, first he was a rampaging mongrel who fought ruthlessly against everyone in his path when I encountered him and even labeled me a sinner but yet he still spared me and he didn't say but he used the same energy to heal me a bit as he did the substitute, it's like he's a different person and that woman in the picture, I wonder what happened to her and more important what deal did he make to be where he is now" as she walks outside and looks up at the sunny skies and walks towards the seireitiei.

**A/N: And that concludes another chapter, and it seems like Spawn has started to grab the full attention of the Gotei 13 and especially Soifon's, and Ichigo couldn't rise up to the occasions when he stood his own against him and Orihime seems like she has a bit of envy growing at the connection between Ichigo & Rukia but more importantly to the point of out of character, Spawn's enemies have now made their way into their domain and all these speculations and more to them will be further discovered on down the road as this story continues next time and again sorry about the lack of uploading but i'll try to be more frequent and please leave any request, ideas and concerns in the comments below and as a treat here's a short cheesy comedy routine I cooked up of a certain soul reaper performing stand up and until then i'll see you in the next chapter :)**

**P.S. : This story gets more graphic later on for those who are squemish and this short is gonna be lame but here we go**

**Rukia: (holds mic) now i'm tell you about my brother ok, swear to kami, stiffes man on earth, I took him to a funeral in the world of the living once, you know how tears goes down your face all watery, his damn tears and I shit you not, came down like tiny glasses**

***audience laughs***

**Rukia: Everytime he dropped a tear all you hear is, ping *turn her head back* ping ping ping ping *turn backs* and everyone's like,...The fuck is his ass made out of glass or what**

***audience laugh***


	5. Chapter 5: The Thin Line

**Summmary:( When we last left off, Ichigo and friends, accompanied by Soifon, captiain of squad 2, and former captain of squad of 2, Yoruichi Shihoin, had confronted the hellspawn known as Al Simmons and were unaware of the potential danger his reiatsu held and all with the exception of Ichigo Kurosaki, were suffocated by its sheer density and were forced to take shelter in Orihime Inoue's shield but Ichigo was left alone to face Spawn alone and was overwhelmed himself as well as outgunned by the power he held and as the fight ensued, as Rukia Kuchiki prepared to headout to help Ichigo, the group was then surprised were met by the appearance of the mysterious wicked obese clown figure known as The Violator, standing outside the barrier and reveals the origins of Spawn from his point of view, and then as this occurs, Spawn thens summons the sword, Lore, the poison of hell, and continues to delivers powerful blows at Ichigo to the point where he managed to cut clean through him and killed him blindly and was then escorted to the prison and was then was questioned by the petite raven haired captain Soifon, and as he was questioned, it was revealed to him much to his anger that he was followed by his enemies as well and as the questioning stopped, after learning of his true origins and learning his name Soifon then became to question his strange behavior and wonders of what he'd done to get where he is now and now we go into the story and world within)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE BEGINNING OF HIGHER GRAPHIC MATERIAL, THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE OR HAVE A SQUEMISH DEMEANOR,SEIZURES SHOULD NOT READ THIS WITHOUT RECOMMENDATION OR ADULT SUPERVISION,**

As Soifon walks through the grounds of the seireitei, she looks around and sees a group of squad members fixing the damages caused by Spawn's rampage and then hears one of them say in an annoyed voice "Man did we really have to clean up after that shit, I mean seriously it's total bullshit !" and another says "I know right, if you ask me it's ridiculous to think something like even exist, maybe the captains knew it was coming and were trying to cover up the whole thing or something." As she heard this ridiculous nonsense, she continued to walk on as the group catches sight of her and grow silently back to work as she quickly reached the squad 1 barracks, dashing up the stairway and quickly reaching the captains meeting room doors. As Soifon walks, all the captains stand in anticipation of her arrival and then the elder head captain Yamamoto says in his usual strong voice "Welcome back captain Soifon, I suppose you have a full report ready for all of us here?". She responds by saying "Hai, the being goes by the name of Spawn who has claimed to assist us in defeating the defected captains: Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen and more importantly Sosuke Aizen and was cooperative in the interrogation as he shared the fact that he is from hell but also fights against it as he claimed to have a power level on the level equal to that of a god, and has also shared knowledge of the small man that we encountered as one of his enemies who helped bring him to where he stands now". As they hear this, they all stare at her in surprise at these reports and Soifon continues saying "He also says that his mind was tampered with whenever he entered battle, making him kill oppenents without a second thought, and-" she stops as she thinks back to his saddened face holding his locket as hse felt the same for reasons unknown to her and then regains her focus and she says "And thats all the information I have". As she finishes her report, Yamamoto scratches his beard in thought of hearing all this and says "Hmmm, thanks for that information, so since you were the only one to gather such things tell me, do you think he'll be an ally to us?". As he says that, suddenly a shadow appears in the middle of the floor and the red cloaked dark figure, Spawn, appears before everyone as he says rising up from the floor "You can think of me what you wish but i'm here to do what I came to do and that is to take these traitors of yours down and whoever is here looking for me, sound reasonable enough?". As this occurs, Soifon looks at him in shock and says in a loud tone "Al what do you think you're doing here?!" and Yamamoto says in a calm tone "Easy Soifon, for someone who would carelessly approach a group of powerful individuals, he holds a reasonable bargain". He then pounds his cane to announce "Therefore I hearby declare Spawn an ally to us in the upcoming war and permit him to remain stationed within one of your barracks which ever he so chooses to be in and must abide by the rules of the seireitei, is that alright with you?" as he stares at Spawn in waiting for his response. Spawn responds by saying "Fine with me" and Yamamoto says "Hmm, as for everyone else are there any more announcements needed to be made" no one says anything and he replies "Very well then, everyone back to your affairs and be prepared for any possible attacks, that is all for today dismssed" and they all say "Hai"and leave out.

As everyone else leaves, Spawn watches as they do so and he then overhears a discussion going on between the two captains Kenpachi & Mayuri and Mayuri says "My my my, today has become very indeed quite interesting, i'm ecstatic over the thought of good specimen for my experiments". Then Kenpachi says "I never thought we would evr agree on something Kurotsuchi, however I want to know how good of a fight he can put up, if he can bring Ichigo to his end just imagine the possibilities if we fought each other heh" as he grins in imagination at the thought. As they leave, Spawn walks out the room as well and notices that Soifon is standing at the end of the hall glaring directly at him and says to him in a loud voice "What were you thinking, busting out your cell like nothing happened and you just waltz carelessly into the room without thinking if someone was going to attack, why didn't you just let me handle the request!". He then replies calmly "I waited until the time was right for me to bargain with everyone here myself, and nothing was going to happen anyway because they are aware just as much as I am that they will need all the help they can get, am I wrong". Soifon looks at him in surprise and says "Al..." and he continues "We soldiers must to do what must be done, no matter the consequences that may follow, remember that" and then begins to walk away as she asks "Wait, where are you going now?"and he responds "For a walk, the sun is beginning to set, i'll see you later Soifon" as he teleports away. As he leaves, Soifon stands in surprise as she hears him say her name and says to herself "He..said my name, it's crazy but something about that feels..strange" and then stares out into the seireitei distance and sighs saying "What am I even thinking it's probably nothing, after all my duties are more important right now" and shunpos away towards her squad's barracks. Meanwhile at squad 6, Ichigo and friends are hanging out and discussing the controversy of Spawn and Renji says "Man that guy has really has gotten everyone on edge eh" and Rukia says "The thing that worries me is what his full potential is because what we felt was not like anything i've ever seen before til it's kinda disturbing". As she says this, she stares at Ichigo, who has been silent since his ressurection at the hands of Spawn and she goes up to him as he sits on a bench and asks "What's going on with you Ichigo, you haven't spoken since you were healed". He then responds in a low tone and says "I was unable to beat him and...he killed me so easily, and then brings me back to life after, and now its like I feel like i'm still not even capable of defeating Aizen and his army". As he says this, Rukia frowns at him and suddenly punches him in the face, causing him to hold his face in pain as he shouts "Gah!, What the hell Rukia!" and she replies in a loud tone "It was for being weak like that, Ichigo just because you lost, so what if you did lose it only means you have to get even stronger than you are now and forget what is now behind you" as he responds "Rukia..."as this is said, suddenly they a strong voice say "She's right you know". As they hear the words, Spawn is revealed to be behind Ichigo standing with his cape flowing in the breeze, causing Ichigo to turn around with a slight yelp and shout in surprise "Gah!, What the hell you again, where did you come from!?" and Uryu sits on the porch of the mansion and says sarcastically "Geez, if you that scared you then imagine what it'd be if you saw your reflection" causing Rukia to fall over in complete laughter "AHHAAHHA!". Spawn then stares confused at the scene and says "I take it that he scares easily?" and Rukia replies while laughing "Hahaha you don't know the half of it ahaha!" and Ichigo says "Shut up midget, and anyways I don't scare easily i'm just being alert is all" and he crosses his arms and faces away. Renji then says " Says the guy who screamed like a girl and narrowly pissed his pants hehe" and Ichigo says in anger "What was that smart ass!" and he replies "You heard me chicken" with a smirk and Ichigo replies "You want me to wipe that grin off your face ya pineapple headed freak!" and he says in irritation "Come on bring it carrot top!". As they prepare to fight, they are suddenly hit with a stick across their heads, carried by Rukia who says "Idiots"and they reply in unison holding their heads in pain "Geez Rukia he started it" and Uryu says in confusion "The better question is where the stick come from?".

As this occurs, Orhime who has been sitting on a tree walks up to Spawn, much to everyone's surprise and Rukia asks "Orihime, what are you doing?" and then everyone stares silently as she looks up at him with a blank stare and says "My name is Orhime Inoue, what's your name?". He then replies "My name is Spawn as you've heard but my living name is Al simmons" and she says "Oh, and I just wanted to...thank you for bringing Ichigo back to us" as she drops a couple of tears and he responds calmly "It's what needed to be done and it shouldn't happen again" and then he looks at everyone else sitting on the ground of the wooden porch and asks "And what are the rest of your names". The first to say their name is Ichigo "Ichigo Kurosaki" next is "Uryu Ishida" next is "Rukia Kuchiki" then its "Renji Abarai" and finally "Yasutorda Sado or Chad for short" and then Spawn replies "I see but I came to apologize for the wrong I may done, and i'm going to make it right again by helping you all and be warned that the fat little man you came across is much more dangerous than he appears and is not to be underestimated, understand?". They respond with "Right" and then they hear captain Ukitake shouting from a distance of the sixth division's vicinity saying "Ichigo, the portal is ready for you and everyone else to return" and then Ichigo stands on a wall to shout back "Ok we're coming now" and jumps down to say to Spawn "Well I guess thats our cue to get moving, we'll see you all later, lets go guys" and they reply "Right". As he says that, Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime begin to leave and as they do, Renji & Rukia wave goodbye and turn back at Spawn and Rukia asks him "So what about you Spawn" and Renji says "Yeah we heard you gotta pick one of the squad's to be stationed in, how about squad 6 it's great" and Rukia replies "I don't know about that, brother is a bit hard on guests". Spawn replies "It's fine i've already decided where i'll be" and they both stare at him in confusion and say in unison "Huh?". Meanwhile as Ichigo and friends head through the dangai , Orihime thinks back to when she had been secretly confronted by the mysterious slim fitted pale black haired green eyed arrancar known as Ulquiorra Cifer, when he told her "In about a 3 days time, you are requested by lord Aizen to wear this around your neck making you invisible to those around you and only to say goodbye to one person or your friends will be killed personally". As she does, she flashses back at the thought of Ichigo hugging Rukia moments after he had been revived and scruncthes her face in an upset motion as they reach the exit to the nightsky ahead and fall safely to the ground of their home known as Karakura Town and into an intersection. As they land, Ichigo says "Looks like we actually made it out without falling to our deaths this time, and it's nighttime already" and Uryu says "Yeah and I guess we can head for a nights rest until tomorrow and discuss everything then". Chad then says "Good idea, goodnight everyone" and Orhime says "Yep, goodnight guys" and then they all begin to part ways and Orihime looks back at Ichigo one last time and sighs. As she continues to walk, she reaches the door to her apartment and unlocks the door to go inside and says to herself "Today was interesting after all and Ichigo & Rukia sure do seem close" as she looks down at the picture portrait of all of them together and grips tight. As this happens she says while shaking it "A little too close than I thought" as she begins flashing back at the thought of them hugging and slams it violently to the floor and says in an angered tone "Rukia, always interfering with my time around Ichigo, constantly in my way of claiming him to be mine someday, getting close to him and then that damn hellspawn had to show up at the wrong time" as she grits her teeth and shouts "The hellspawn is the only thing that completely ruined everything for me and now its a fucking mess!" as she picks up a chair and throws it against the wall. As this happens, she continues to shout "That Rukia, prancing around like the purest soul alive, I can't let this stand any longer, i'm wasting time and where could he be, he should have been here by now...i must claim what is mine, WHERE ARE YOU!". As she continues to shout in rage, a dark shadow begins to form around the room and it says to Orihime "Patience, all is well my child i'm here now" and she says in surprise "It's you...dad..you're here" and embraces the black figure with a crying smile and says "I thought you were gone forever but i'm glad you're here with me". And the shadow says "Do not fret, for their are no boundaries to my will and now we can begin the task of reclaiming what is rightfully ours..starting with the present waiting outside your door" and as it says that, the doorbell rings and Orihime looks through the peephole to see a girl with black hair and a buxom figure, looking around her age holding boxes of cookies, making the auburn grin wide and says to the shadow "A virgin for me, dad you shouldn't have done that for me but i'm thankful that you did because she looks so..*slobbers* pure" . She then opens the door and the girl says "Hello and good evening, would you like a box of our delicious wasabi scout cookies we have many different varieties" and Orhime says with a smile "Sure but come inside cuz it's about to rain soon and very dangerous at night" and the girl complies saying "Hmm, ok but only for a minute because my scout leader is waiting for my results" and accepts the offer uncontrollably unbeknownst to herself and sits her boxes down and says "My name is Ruriko, what's your-" but is quickly cut off by a sharp pain in her neck that causes her to collapse, seeing Orhime as the cultprit grinning wide wickedly. As the girl begins to awaken from the sudden conciousness, she finds herself surrounded by red candles and stripped of clothing revealing her buxom body and painted with a pentagram while handcuffed in place as Orhime walks in the room. She says to Ruriko "How do you like my new decorations, nice right" as she stares at the now struggling to get free of the restrains on herself and says "You should never trust random strangers regardless of gender, you never know what will happen" with a wide grin. Ruriko then shouts "Stop this please, I'll do anything just please don't hurt me please!" and then is slapped hard in the face and flipped over and bent over and Orhime says coldly "Hurt you, I won't...at least not too much, not until you give me what I want" as she grabs her backside causing the girl to shiver in fear and says "What are you-" she stops as she stops in mid sentence as she feels something warm brush across and looks back to see a solid male aphendage hanging from Orhime's blue jeans as she grins down at the girl. As this happens, Orhime says to her "I want your purity, your body and most importantly your essence, and you are my appetizer tonight, for my name is now and forever...Orana " as her eyes light up blood red and the girl screams "AHHHHHHH!" .

**A/N: And that is the end of this chapter, looks like the Soul Society has agreed to trust Spawn and so have Ichigo and co. and Soifon seems to have developing feelings for Simmons, meanwhile, after Orihime has reached her peak in frustration of the closeness of Ichigo & Rukia, a new threat rises within the shadows who claims to be her father and the princess of Karakura Town has a hidden dark secret and has a sinster plan for the captured girl, this and more will be revealed in the next chapter and please leave any thoughts, ideas, and concerns in the comments below and leave a vote for this story and they will be greatly appreciated and until next time i'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Shroud In The Night

**Summary:( When we last left off, fears of Spawn spirals within the minds of the Soul Reapers as the captains of the Gotei 13 had formed a meeting on the reports of Soifon's interogation with Spawn, as she explains the information he provided he then himself appears in front of them without fear and further proving worthy towards head captain Yamamoto as a valuable asset to their cause and as they conclude this, Soifon thens questioned his sudden direct approach and came to his understanding of fighting with mutual goals and he leaves out to find Ichigo and his friends to set aside differences, leaving Soifon developing a strange feeling inside and as Spawn arrives in Squad 6 barracks, a fearful Ichigo is found sitting in disappointment in his defeat and is once more lifted up by Rukia and as they all meet Spawn who apologize to them for everything happening and Ichigo and co. head back to the World of The Living with the exception of the Rukia & Renji, and as they head back unbeknowst to them, Orihime has a hidden dark secret on the rise while a mysterious shadowed figure has emerged in her presence and the two have knowledge of each other and now an innocent girl scout Ruriko arriving at the home finds herself in the middle of the new evil arising from behind the scenes)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As the girl screams in fear of the situation she finds herself in, Orihime grabs her face roughly by the cheeks and says with a frown in a an annoyed tone "Why are you crying I havent even started yet, don't make it so hard on yourself" as she pushes her back down in a bent over position. As she does this, she then croutches behind the girl to position her 11" inch cock at the entrance of her pussy before her and Ruriko utters "No you can't do this to me, you can't !". Orihime responds by pulling off her clothes , revealing her double D breasts and her pasty skin hourglass figure as she grabs the sides of the girl and says in her ear "I wont be gentle by any means, now suffer like a good virgin" as she grins wide and pushing hard into the scout's entrance as she wails out in pain "AAAAAAAHHHHH!". As the violation begins, Orihime thrust roughly into her walls & cervix as she grips hard on the girl's breasts and pumps hard while saying in the midst "Damn that feels tight but so good yes yes yes yes, take it all in like a good whore" as she grips hard on her breasts, making them bleed from the sharp fingernails print . As it continues on, the girl cries while wailing from the intense pain and says in the midst of the powerful thrusts "Please...st..stop..I'm bleeding out, let me go!" as she is grabbed by her head top. Orhime ignores her words and pumps faster as she says while holding onto the scout's head "Yes yes, I can feel it coming to me, and now this where you will offer yourself to me" and proceeds to take a butterfly knife from her pants pocket that has a demon faced hilt with a red pentagram imprinted on its blade. As she does this, the girl notices with great fear and utters while being thrusted with brute force "Please...don't kill me..I don't wanna die!". Orihime responds with a wicked smirk and says in a seductive tone "You are an appeasing appetizer for me Ruriko and now I must feast, i'm going to release it inside you and dispose of you afterwards as thanks to my father for delivering you to me, haaaah!" as she releases her fluids inside the girl and stabs her through her right breast and grinding the blade deep within her chest. As this occurs, Ruriko spits out bloods and falls withered out as the now bloody semen spills out into a pool around her as she lays dead within it and Orhime looks down with a smile and says in her usual upbeat tone "That was great, I haven't felt that alive in years" and bends to lick the pool of blood with a smirk. As she does, she sits back up to look at the corpse of the scout and says in a disappointed tone "Too bad she wasn't worthy enough to be a part of the plan but it was expected from regular human virgins, but I guess it's a little early for everything to start...oh well time to clean up for now and get this meat ready to eat". Then the shadow reappears and says "I see you had fun with your souvenir, but have your powers awaken lately" and Orhime responds while facing the figure with a smile "Yes they have, I almost forgotten about this little one one in particular for this occassion". As she says that, she sticks her left hand out and the pool of blood and semen begins to flow upwards and forms into a ball as she begins to direct it into her mouth and says while drinking it "It makes it so much easier to drink essences, but still I won't celebrate it until I find the perfect vessel to free your physical body" as she wipes her mouth clean of the juices. Then it responds by saying "Perhaps, for I am limited in this form of my shadow self but to keep everything well in motion, you will have to comply with the wheel of fate until it is time my child, for we have all the time in the world" and she smiles up at him and says "Your right because nothing can stand in the way of what is right yours and mine hehe" as she walks in the kitchen grabbing her clothes while still nude and carries the corpse into the kitchen.

As this new threat lurks from in the shadows, meanwhile in the Seireitei night time as the moonlight shines down, Rukia & Renji walk through the barracks of Squad 6 with Spawn following behind them. Rukia stops walking and turns back to Spawn to say with a concerned look "You ok back there?" and Renji says "Yeah you've be awfully quiet this whole time, another chad perhaps Rukia?" and then Spawn says in a calm tone "Sorry, its just that i'm sensing a sad spirit around here nearby". As he explains this, they are suddenly met up with high noble black haired captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, who stares stoic at the trio, much to their surprise. The first to speak is Rukia who says in a surprised tone "Brother.." and then Renji says under his breath "Here comes the scoldi- oof!" as he is interrupted by Rukia who elbows him in the chest while they stand in place and Byakuya says in a serious tone "Rukia, Renji good evening, why have arrived with the ryoka?". Renji replies "Nothing, just showing him the um..sights hehe, sorry I didn't receive your consent for this captain" as he holds his head down in shame and Byakuya responds in calm tone "We will discuss it later lieutenant" as he steps forward to stare up at the towering red caped figure. Spawn looks down at the stoic captain and asks in a heavy voice "And who might you be?" and Byakuya replies "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, 5th Generation Head of the Kuchiki clan, Al Simmons is it?" and he responds "Yes and its a pleasure meeting you Captain". As the two talk, Byakuya says "It seems that you know how to show some proper respect for a ryoka" and Spawn says "Likewise" as he squints at him. As this occurs, Renji stares at them awkwardly and says "Ahem, so we'll just take ol Spawn here off your hands captain and lead him somewhere else and out of your way, hehe" as he comically sweatdrops with a smile and Rukia says in disbelief "Sometimes you make me even worry". Byakuya faces away fro the trio and begins to walk away while saying "Do as you like, i'll be in my quarters should I be needed" and shunpos away and Renji says in relief "Well that went well, wouldn't you agr- huh?!" as he stops mid-sentence and looks around the area around them in confusion and says "Umm...Rukia?". She replies "What is it Renji?" and he says "Where did Spawn go?" as she catches notices of his sudden disappearance and then starts looking around calling his name.

Meanwhile in a bar on the quiet roads of the southern region of the Seireitei at a huge local bar, several high ranked soul reapers are sitting amongst one another, from the male lieutenants on one side and to the lieutenants & seated officers females on the other as they discuss the news of Spawn's controversal arrival circulating in the Soul Society. In the group of men, as they indulge in their drinks, the bald headed 3rd seat of the 11th division spots Renji as he walks inside the bright lit building, weary of his search of Spawn and says to him in a casual voice "Hey Renji nice to see ya, geez you look like you been through hell come on sit down and join the guys for a drink" . As he wearily walks over to the group of men, he says in a disbelief tone "You don't know the irony of what you just said, but i'll explain it later" as he sits down with them and asks "So whats up with you guys" as he takes a small cup of sake from the table. Then a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek and the numbers 69 tattooed to his face and as a blue stripe above it, sporting a sleeveless shihakushō, named Shuhei Hisagi, says in a curious tone"What's up is that we heard you had close contact with the ryoka". Renji then replies "Yeah so what of, it's no big deal" and then a man with shoulder-length blond hair that is combed into three points with two in the back of his head and a third combed to cover his left eye, named lieutenant Izuru KIra, leans over the table with a flustered look and says in a drunken tone "No big dealsh, lishens, y-you need to *hic* give us some details about the *hic* guysh". Renji replies "Ok ok take it easy it will ya, anyways I guess he's kinda alright once we got passed all that chaos" and sips his drink once more as Ikkaku leers up and asks rhetorically "Really Renji, is that really all you think or is there something you don't wanna say?". As he says this, Renji breathes in deeply as he closes his eyes with everyone around in anticipation of his response, and he says in a slightly loud voice "Ok I admit it..that guy's power is freaking awesome and I thought i'd never say that in a million years about anyone! ". As he says that, a man with a distinctive hair cut and wearing black sunglasses with his standard Shinigami uniform, named Tetsuzaemon Iba, says to him in a curious voice "Details man, spill the beans". He replies to Iba "I couldn't barely breathe around him whenever he release his spiritual pressure, I even felt Zabimaru here shake from the unnerving feeling of strength during his fight with Ichigo, I tell ya his power in a whole another level we never even dreamed of reaching". Then Ikkaku says "I'll say and I heard some weird looking chubby guy was able to breathe just fine in it around him, the fuck's up with that" and Renji responds back saying "Not sure but what worries me is that he disappeared in a blink of an eye". Then Izuru drunkily says " It sounds like *hic* someone's not giving full detaish *hic* and I'm gonna call buuuullllshiiiitt! *hic* " and Shuhei says with a concerned look "Take it easy Izuru, calm down" while trying to pat his shoulder and he's psuhed off by him. Izuru then says "I'm sick of you pussies trying to *hic* calm me down *thud* " as he falls to the floor laid out drunk and Iba looks down at him saying "Ah the miracles of sake eh guys" as they all laugh in unison "HAHAAHAA!". Then Yumichika, who has been sitting silently from the other side of the table, says "Now that thats out the way, continue Renji" and then Renji says "That was pretty much it and I don't know what else I can tell you guys cuz i'm still trying to wrap my head around it all" while rubbing his forehead. Ikkaku then says "Just be sure not to let my captain run into him otherwise the head captain himself will have to split them up" and shivers at the thought along with everyone else and Iba responds "I hear & drink to ya on that one" as they all continue to drink.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, the group of women discuss the matter as well as a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids and red earrings, named Isane Kotetsu, says in a soft wondering tone "What a day this has been". Then a slim and youthful girl with long black hair that are pinned back with flat bangs that hang to the right side of her face, named Nanao Ise, replies in disbelief "I'll say even my captain been serious since the incident occured, he hasn't drank at all". Then a woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth and a curvaceous figure featuring very large breasts, wearing a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders, named Rangiku Matsumoto, shouts in surprise "Whoa! Wait! What!? are you serious?!". Then Nanao replies calmly "Yes, he said to me that he has grown worried about the past events: first Aizen, then the arrancar army, and now even hell has gotten involved" as she drinks a glass of water. Then Rangiku says in a casual voice "Ok and that is how to know when things have gotten serious ladies" as she takes a bottle of sake and drinks it as the pink haired 11th squad lieutenant Yachiru who has been sitting between the two, says "I seen him earlier with Ichi & Pineapple over there and he looks silly with that costume hehe, but anyone who's a friend of ichi's is a friend of mine & maybe even kenny's" while smiling as everyone shivers at the thought of it. Then a petite dark blond hair girl with gray eyes, wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with the collar of a white shirt protruding over her top, and white gloves, named Kiyone Kotetsu says in a concerned tone "Kami please forbid that deranged lunatic ever come across him". Then Rukia, who had just arrived along with Renji, says calmly "I've had close contact with him and he doesn't seem dangerous once we got to know him but I still question what are his true motives for all his doing here, I mean we even labeled him an enemy and for him to willingly help us is striking a bit odd". As she says this, Yoruichi then suddenly lands down from the beam of the ceiling and says while sitting down "Why don't you ask Soifon here, since she had the most time around him" while staring directly at Soifon with a teasing smirk, who had been sitting silently. Then rukia asks in surprise "When did you-" and is interrupted by her as she says "I came here the same time you two did, just through a window" and looks at Soifon and asks "So you gonna tell us the details about him". Soifon then blushes slightly in embarassment and covers her cheeks as says "Lady yoruichi!" and she replies jokingly "Hehe come on don't be so stiff" nuding her elbow as she straightens her face. Soifon replies "Very well then, at first he refused to talk but he then willingly complied with my questioning, and he claims to be on a power level of that of a god and yet still a slave to the afterlife and.." then she pauses as she flashses back at how he showed sadness towards the locket and continues with "Thats all". Rangiku then asks in an uncertain tone "Are you sure thats all we didn't know , your face says different" and Soifon says calmly "Well, he did say that he willingly let himself be arrest for reasons" and then as she explains this, all of thier eyes become widened in shock. Then Rukia says "Are you serious, that's crazy" and then Rangiku chuckles "Hey it'd be funny if he only did it to get some rest haha" and then Soifon says "Actually, that's exactly why he did it" and they all fall over anime style in unison. Kiyone says in disbelief "Ok that settles it , he's officially a nut job" and Soifon says "Whatever his motives are for his actions, it's my job to make sure he stays within our compliance of terms". As the discussion goes on, a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair braided in the front of her, wearing the standard Shinigami captain uniform wearing an obi , named Retsu Unohana, says in a delightful tone "I must say its quite unusual that the ryoka spoke willingly to you after the condition I found you in from him", Then Yoruichi leers in front of Soifon and says with a grin and seductive tone " Maybe he has the hots for Soifon here" making the raven haired captain blush red and replies "Lady stop it!" and Yoruichi says "Calm down i'm only kidding, lets just enjoy the night for now" nudging her shoulder as they all continue to drink.

As the groups continue their drinks, a huge spike of reiatsu generates as they all begin to sense it , and they all go outside to see a giant garganta opening up in the sky from afar the northern region and Iba says in annoyance "Perfect damn timing lets go everyone" and they all reply "Right!". As they shunpo off towards the garganta's location and they meet up with both captains Zaraki & the young white spiked haired captain of squad 10 who wears a green sash over his uniform, Toshiro Hitsuguya, who both watch as a bunch of Gillian menos class hollows spill out in numerous numbers. Ikkaku says "I see we just made it to the party before it started". As he says that, the hollows begin to move forward towards them and Renji says as he stares in shock "Hollows...here in the Seiretei..how?" and Kenpachi readies his sword as he says with a grin "Enough talk & standing around, time to have some fun, nobody get in my way HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!". Then both Ikkaku & Yumichika nods their heads at each other and rush out into the battlefield and saying strongly "Yes sir haah!" and then Rukia says to Renji in a serious tone "Lets go Renji" as she shunpos out into battle along with everyone else and he replies "Rgiht!, Roar Zabimaru!" as he sends his blade cutting through a row of menos killing them. Then Rukia unsheathes her sword and says while twirling it "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" creating a wave of ice that goes straight through 3 menos killing them instantly. As everyone continues to cut down the numerous amount of hollows one by one, suddenly the hollows begins to stand still and then everyone stops attacking to regroup in surprise, then Shuhei says "Um...Why are they not attacking or moving" and suddenly a smooth voice says to them "Because I told them to" as they look to see a tall gray haired pale skin young male with a built figure in a white garment and a hole on his stomach and step out casually from within the crowd of menos. Soifon then says in surprise "An arrancar...here?" and he continues on to say "So which one of you is it huh?" and Renji says to it in a angered voice "Who, what do you mean you bastard?!". The arrancar says in calm tone "My name is Habenera Desanta, and i'm looking for who ever killed Lord Aizen's scouters here, so get to revealing yourself or everyone here will die more painfully than anticipated". Then suddenly the arrancar senses the barbaric captain Kenpachi, leap from above as the captain says while coming down gripping his sword for a hard strike "You talk too much arrancar!" with a grin. As he does this, his sword is blocked with the arrancar's left hand as he says "What!?" in shock and is suddenly grabbed by the neck and stabbed with the arrancar's right hand through his chest and Habenera says "I'm always dealing with idiots, honestly I don't know why Lord Aizen bothers with you all" and tosses Kenpachi aside. As he does that, Kenpachi bleeds out saying "Dammit! *coughs*" and then Renji shouts in anger holding his sword "Bastard!, Bankai" and forms a huge skeletal snake arm with red fur on its head saying "Hihiō Zabimaru!" and thrusts it towards the arrancar who easily dodges it and grabs the head & pulls him close as he charges up a green ball of light on his hand pointing it at Renji's chest saying calmly "Bala" as it shoots him in the face. Then as it him he shouts painfully "OOaaahhh!" as he is sent flying into a wall and Rukia shouts in fear "RENJIII! I'LL KILL YOU!" and prepares to go out but she is stopped by Yoruichi who says with a serious look "Don't go out so recklessly, let us take care of this, I know how to deal with this kind of enemy, ready soifon" as she turns to her and Soifon says "Yes i'm ready". Then they generates a wave of reiatsu as they both shunpos around the arrancar at great speed and he says "What's this now?" and they both shout in unison "SHUNKO!" as they begin to glow in a pink aura and Yoruichi jumps up into the air, spinning in a vertical spiral shape form and slams her leg into his head while confused of their location and landing a heavy blow causing him to bleed and he says while his head bleeding "AAH! YOU' LL PAY FOR THAT!". Yoruichi thens says to him calmly "That was only a distraction" with smile as she winks as she regroups and he says "What are you-" he stops as he sees Soifon dashing at him from behind with her hand reached back as she holds her shikai on her finger and says "Your finished, take this!" and hits him on the back as an explosion occurs causing everyone to fly back. As the explosion finishes, the smoke fills the area as Rangiku asks aloud in a serious tone "Do you think they got him captain?" and Toshiro says "Maybe, I highly doubt it could have...Tch..no way" as he sees the smoke clear, revealing a green armored figure with round shoulder plates and a oni shaped faced and now slightly muscular, standing while holding an injured Soifon in his hand around her neck. As everyone witnesses this, Yoruichi shouts in fear "SOIFON! LET HER GO!" and he replies "I was lucky to have countered the impact with the release of my ressureccion, Naraku (meaning hell) . Renji grits his teeth while laying injured saying "Dammit, this power it's not even that of a level of a arrancar and its like he's something else" and then Habenera says in annoyance "I really don't care who did it up to this point, and now its time for you all to die". As he says that, he then snaps his fingers at the menos and says loudly "Alright everyone, charge your ceros to full power now! as he casually clears out the way holding Soifon in his hand and they all say "ROOOOAAAARR!" as they begin to form red enrgy beams. Then Ikkaku yells "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" and they all begin to flee as Soifon is forcefully faced towards them as Habenera says "As for you, you will get a front row seat of their deaths for nothing can out run the impact he he he!" with a small grin. As the menos begin to fire their beam hurlding towards the soul reapers, the blast is suddenly blocked by a huge red wall, causing the group to stop running and say in unison "What the hell?!" and then witness as it begins to engulf the entire crowd of menos, making them holler loudly. Then as this happens, everyone stares in great shock as they see it stab at the hollows inside of it and the arrancar eyes widen and says in shock "My precious menos, what is that thing doing to them" and stares angrily at Soifon and asks her in a cold tone "Was this one of your doing" and she utters "He's here...I can feel it" and spits on his face and he replies angrily "Who are you t-" he stops as he feels a dense reiatsu from within the area as the red wall consuming the menos wildily mangling them apart, causing them to shriek and he yells out in frustration "Who is responsible!..ANSWER MEEE!" gripping harder on her neck crushing it further and she utters "Al..." as she passes out and an explosion of dense reiatsu grows stronger and fills the area.

**A/N: And thats the conclusion for this chapter and looks like Orihime has wicked schemes set up with the mysterious shadow and as well as secret powers that still are developing and the soul reapers have grown very interested with Spawn and now face a new breed of enemy that has it's sight set on destroying them with Soifon's life on the line but now all that stands in the way of it all is the mysterious red wall consuming his army, more of this will be revealed in the next chapter and please drop a vote and leave any comments, questions, ideas or concerns in the comments below and and share this story with friends , I hope you guys like this one because i'm still a bit rusty and i'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7:The Enemy Of My Enemy

**Summary:( When we last left off, Orihime had mercilessly violated an innocent girl by taking her virginity forcefully and then multilates her further by murdering her afterwards, and then it is discovered that she has been secretly developing abilities that continue to grow stronger, meanwhile as the soul reapers in the Soul Society discuss about Spawn's presence and questions it when suddenly the northern end is invaded by a group menos who are lead by a mysterious grey haired arrancar by the name Habenera Desanta, who proves to be more powerful than they estimated him to be and are forced to flee when the menos sends a huge unison cero blast toward them until suddenly a mysterious gigantic red wall came between it, absorbing the blast and savagely enveloping the hollow horde effortlessly as Soifon answers that it is Al and now we go back to the scene of the escalating battle)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As the battle continues on, a red wall that has consumed the crowd of colossal hollows and begins to tear them apart as the soul reapers stare in shock seeing the relentless slaughter. The first to speak out at the scene is Yachiru who says in a wondering tone "Hey baldy, what's that" and he replies in a brief annoyed tone "This isn't the time for name calling lieutenant but whatever its doing some serious damage to the menos". Then a shocked Isane shouts while pointing at the scene "Guys look, there's something on the inside ripping at them!" as they see jagged spikes twirling around ripping at the white masks of the hollows as they shout in roars of pain as Rukia stares stunned and says to herself "This spiritual preesure...it's stronger than before we-".Then as she says that, it dons upon her mind that she recognizes it and shouts to the group in a panicked tone "Everyone get back as far as possible now!" as she picks up an injured renji across her back. Yoruichi says to her in confusion "What's going on?" and Rukia replies in a serious manner"Trust me, we need to stay clear of his path before we suffocate to death here, come on lets go!" as she complies and then they feel the ground shake violently. Then as they begin to retreat, Nanao says while fleeing "Wait!, Captain Soifon is still out there we have to get her out of there" and Rukia says to her "When you see who did, you won't believe that it's not even close to the power he let out during our encounter with him and she says in wonder "What? He?" .As that happens, Soifon passes out bleeding heavily through her neck in the arrancar's grip as an explosion of reiatsu leaks around them, making the arrancar cough hard as he hears the horrid screams of his hollow horde. Then suddenly the red wall covering them begins to dissapate as Habenera becomes shocked as he bears witness to a gruesome scene along with the group in the distance and he says angrily "My..menos..what did this thing do to them...what kind of trick is this?!" as he looks upon the now mangled half broken faces and torn up withered bodies barely standing and bleeding terribly. As he witnesses this he grits his teeth in frustration and yells out "Come you bastard, Al or whoever the hell you are, SHOW YOURSELF!" as he does that, he suddenly senses a cold chlling presence behind him and a voice says coldly "I've been here behind you this whole time, turn around and face me". As he hears this, he stands still and says "So you've finally decided to show yourself to me, Al is that right?" with a slight grin as he turns around to see the voice is coming from the towering red caped hellspawn immortal, Al Simmons, standing silent.

As he does, he stares while being taken slightly a back by his appearance and says casually "Are you the one i've been looking for, if so tell me now or this one dies, do you understand my ter-" as he is suddenly grabbed hard by the throat as Spawn uses telekinesis on him. Spawn then says angrily "Do I look like I wanna hear your smug ass talk, I was gonna try to be calm about it but apparently from the looks of what you've done here that's not gonna happen" as he grips harder with his telekinesis as Habenera shouts in pain "AHHH!". The arrancar then smirks and says while barely twisting his face towards him "Hm hm hmm, your a fool you know that, I still can kill her, if I die this woman will as well heh!" as he shows he still has an unconcious Soifon and Spawn says "I'll just have to fix that." . As he says that, he uses his other hand to pry open Habenera's hand forcefully and grabs Soifon away from using his cape to hold her and places her in the distance not far from himself and says in a dark cold tone "She will not die here by the likes of you, but you will wish death had came sooner once i'm done , YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" and slams Habenera into the ground with brute force. As he does thay, Habenera tries to stand as his body trembles but is quickly knocked back down by Spawn's foot and is hard stomped on by it on his armored chest and yells out "Oooooaaahh!" as he spits out blood with bits of his internal organ in the mix. As this occurs, Habenera says while bleeding out heavily through his chest on the now crushed ground "Damn..damn damn damn daaaamn!, you think you can stop me with this spiritual power, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" as he suddenly generates a huge amount of spiritual pressure with a green aura. As this happens, Spawn then observes silently as Habenera rises up from the ground and says strongly "I know now that your the one, now I must kill you, in the name of LORD AIZEN!" as he charges toward the hellspawn using the speeding technique known as Sonido (meaning: sound) , wielding his sword and strikes Spawn, landing a diagonal slash across his face as Spawn remains silent and slides back. Habenera then says with a confident grin "I got you he he how does it feel to be hit by a power like mine" as Spawn puts a hand over his face and says calmly "That armor your wearing, it's made of necroplasm, where did you get it and tell me now" and he replies "I was gifted with powers, powers designed specifically to defeat you my master". As he explains this, Spawn then grabs the mask upon his face while looking down and rips it off while saying "That was your last freebie, and now you will be the first here to see what I look like when i'm pissed off!" as he sits his head up to reveal that his face is burned and baring no skin nor a nose. As he shows this, the arrancar becomes shocked as he says in a worried tone "What..the..hell are you, what the hell happened to your face" and he replies as his eyes light in a green flame "You can ask them when I send your ass there" as he summons his chains to wrap around the arrancar's neck painfully as Habenera utters "You...bastard *chokes*" . As he does this to him, Spawn tosses him while shouting "RAAAAH!" and catches him only to slam him into a nearby wall, making the ground shake for miles, and lets go of him as the arrancar quickly gets up and pants heavily as he generates a green sphere of energy in his hand and says loudly "Cero!" and shoots a wave of green energy at Spawn creating a large explosion of smoke. The blast then engulfs him as the arrancar says in celebration "Yes!, I got him now, not even an espada could survive that, take that bitch!"and as the smoke starts to settle, Spawn 's voice is heard amongst the smoke's masking and he says in a slight chuckle "It's funny how we thought of calling each other the same thing, bitch". As he says that, Habenera looks around for him, and then realizes that Spawn is standing in the sky above him, now holding two large platinum pistols as Habenera says in a disturbed tone " No way you could have survived that! and what are those!" as he prepares for another shot. As he generates another Cero, Spawn quickly fires a red blast from his pistol and blows the armored hand of the Cero being generated as Habenera shouts "AHH DAMMIT!" and Spawn says "I've played with you long enough, time to die" as he shoots rapid fire shots into the arrancar below, making him holler in pain while bleeding excessively by the now shredded flesh of his body

As he ceases fire, the arrancar falls to his knees and says in a cracked voice "Ddd...damn you..bastard" and falls out as Spawn descends down and conceals his pistols back into his skin and says to himself "That got him out the way easily" and looks at the unconcious body of Soifon and says while he begins picking her up "Lets get you back to full health" and begins walking away. As he walks towards the group, the torn body of Habenera twitches as he opens his eyes and finds that his other hand can still move and begins to position his body enough to point directly at Spawn's head and says to himself "I didn't think he was a match for me, but he was more powerful than they even know, I only got enough for my final attack" as he charges up his hand. Then, a giant spearhead comes out his palm as he shouts "Diablo impalo (devil impale)" and projects a giant green spear at him. As the spear launches from a far, Soifon suddenly awakens sensing it coming and shouts "GET OUT OF THE WAY AL!" and pushes Spawn out of her grasp and is hit in heart by the spear as it impales her onto a nearby wall, making Spawn's eyes widened in surprise and shock. As everyone sees this, Yoruichi says with widened eyes "Soifon...no" as they see her bleeding fast out her mouth and motionless, then Spawn looks in anger as he sees her body impaled on the wall and says weakily "She...sacrificed herself...I didn't even sense it coming...I could have.." as he clenches his fist together and turns to the now withered out and grinning arrncar who says "Heh, well whatdya know, I did kill her" as he looks at an angered Spawn. As he grows angry over the sacrifice of Soifon, he shouts in a pit of rage towards Habenera "It would have been a peaceful death, but now i'm gonna make you suffer, NOW DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH HOOOAAAAAH!" as he rushes at blinding speed at him and stands over his body and begins punching his face at the speed of Mach 8 and begins using his claws while punching. As does this, the group of soul reapers look in horror at the relentless slaughter as Iba says in surprise "Man, I never seen such power in all my years, he's ripping him apart" and Shuhei says in awe "You're telling me, that speed of his, it's unbelievable how he can move so quickly with his mass, those punches are hardly visible" as he stares in shock. Then Rangiku says in worry "Someone needs to stop this madness, it's becoming too brutal, he's becoming a monster out there", then Isane says in the same manner "This isn't right, when a hollow is killed by one of us he's sent to be purified or punish but this, this is just chaotic, even by hollow standards" as they continue to watch helplessly. As this occurs, Spawn prepares to deliver the finishing blow when he hears a voice say "AL THAT'S ENOUGH YOU WON, STOP!" as he freezes in places with his fist inches away from the now unrecognizable face as he says "Who-" but is interrupted when realizes that he is hearing Soifon's voice telepathically in her mind. She then says to him "It's over now al, he's dead, leave it be" as he looks down and takes a deep breath and stands up to say to her "He deserved it but I must hurry and get you healed and off the wall so be still Soifon" as he walks over to her impaled body. As he removes the spear from her chest, he then places her on the ground gently and puts his hand over her wound and begins the healing process when suddenly a jolt of electricity stops him from doing so, making him stare in shock while saying "What?!...I got rejected from healing her" as he prepares to do it again. As he does, it once again repels him back as he says "This isn't good, then that means...i'm drained of energy as well.." as he suddenly falls to the ground as Soifon says to him telepathically in a panic "Al.. what's going on, are you alright?" and he says "I'm almost out of necroplasm, the source of my power, every battle, I use it and i've used alot since the war..." as he begins to collapse and she shouts to him "Al...AAALL!" as they both lay motionless on the ground while Spawn's energy declines to normal enough for the soul reapers to rush out to them.

As the battle of the Seireitei comes to a close, meanwhile in an unchanging night that covers the sky, where a plain with an endless white desert covers the ground, known as Hueco Mundo, realm to all hollows, we go to a massive fortress which can be seen for miles, known Las Noches. The meeting of the top ranked arrancar known as Espada, has just announced that Orihime is now one of them, then as the meeting ends we see a man with swept back brown hair, with a strand hanging down his face, wearing arrancar clothes over his shihakushō, known as Sosuke Aizen who walks towards a blank door in the west area of the palace. He then stands in front of the door as a man with dark skin and dark brown braids, wearing clothing similar to the arrancar along with a white, sleeveless coat over black hakama, white boots, long gloves, band-like visor, and an orange rope coming from his right shoulder running across his chest to under his left arm, named Kaname Tousen his general, who says to him in a polite tone "They are awaiting you my lord". Aizen then replies "I see, wait here and i'll be out shortly" and Tousen says "Yes sir" and bows to let him through as the door opens automatically and closes behind Aizen. As he walks through the door, he thens finds himself in a red lit luminescent room tiled with dark red glowing squares on the floor as he says in a pleasant tone "Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to tend to my subjects, and it also seems like the project failed" to a dark slim figure awaiting in the shadowed corner. The figure thens steps out into the light as he reveals himself to be a man with well trimmed hair along with a beard, wearing a navy blue suit, known as the demon lord Mammon, who says to him in a polite manner "All is fine, he did manage to fulfill his purpose for slowing down Simmons, but still your arrancar are not suited for the next task" as he folds his arms behind his back. Aizen then raises a brow in wonder of his words and asks with curiousity "Elaborate?" and Mammon replies "For the next task, we will need a heaven based subject, and I have just the man ready for such a task but he is not important in background, he's not much of a talker anyway" as he walks in pace explaining this. As this is explained, Aizen then says with a evil smirk and says calmly "Then all is going according, my client in crime hm hm" and Mammon says in the same manner "Indeed it all is but just one thing bothers me" and Aizen asks in a confused tone "What do you mea" but is cut off as he is hit hard by an invisble force in the gut. As this happens, Aizen ho;ds on to his stomach and says surprised while in pain "What trick is this?!" as Mammon says with a straight face "Your a dissappointing advisary my friend if you think we couldn't read your mind on using hell's power to your advantage, and tricks like this will not be tolerated." as he walks up to the leaning Aizen. Then, from out of the shadows, the violator appears in his demonic form, 13ft. tall with jagged teeth and a stretched wide mouth and bug like red eyes and grabs Aizen in his giant hand as thew Violator says to him telepathically "You should beware of who your dealing with soul reaper, we don't for you, it is you who works for us he he, deception tricks will be your undoing" as he grips him ttightly and throws him upside the wall. Mammon then smiles evilly and says in a serious tone "Yes, now kindly teach him a lesson about what we do to double crossers Violator" and he replies "He he with pleasure, welcome to the world of hell" as he slowly approaches Aizen on the ground. Meanwhile in a tower corridor west of their location, Orihime is seen in her prison room as she sits floating over the floor with her eyes closed in a lotus meditation form as she says seductively yet dark to herself "The vessel is confirmed father, and soon Rukia Kuchiki, purest soul in existence, the wall between me ichigo, will become the garden of my seed and the portal will be opened for your grand opening, and no more will I be known as Orihime, my name is Orana, and there are no strains on me to hold me back from what I want". As her eyes open glowing blood red while smiling wickedly, she forms her hand over the view of the moon in a crushing gesture.

**A/N: So concludes another chapter, it seems like the battle of the Seireitei was won but at a cost, and what has caused Spawn to be rejected from healing and has worn him out more than usual, and Aizen has allied himself with hell, and appears Orihime has a devious plan at work, more of this will be revealed in the next chapter, please leave a like and share this with friends and until next time, i'll see you guys in the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Reborn In Darkness

**Summary:( When we last left off, the arrancar known as Habenera was confronted by a gigantic red wall that was soon revealed to be the cape of the towering warrior of hell, Spawn and as the two began to fight, the arrancar soon found helpless against him and almost nearly powerless, but as Habenera met his defeat, he then attempted to spear Spawn but suddenly an injured captain Soifon of squad 2 sacrificed herself to block the sneak attack and an enraged Spawn rushed at the arrancar and proceeded to maul him to death, much to the spectating soul reapers horror as he then is stopped, only to suddenly fall from exhaustion of energy then a few days later, meanwhile in Hueco Mundo's Los noches, the traitorous captains trio are revealed have found allies of their own as they have appeared to been working with the demon lord mammon and Aizen had failed in deceiving their perception as he holds Orihime captive in a cell, but what he nor anyone else knows is that she has a plan of her own as she sits on the air around her, reciting that her target is her own friend, Rukia Kuchiki) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As it is discovered that Aizen had been secretly planning to betray his new allies from hell, he finds himself fighting against the Phelbiac demon known as the Violator. As he looks around the room dimmed with a darkened red light in seearch for the now invisible Violator, Mammon says in a slightly humored tone while watching from a far "Trust your senses my friend, maybe you'll have time to dodge" as he chuckles in delight. Aizen then looks at Mammon and says with a smirk as he sees invisble footsteps "Hm, if he thinks I can't see him then this battle is already over" as he goes to strike the Violator but as he does, he is suddenly shocked to see him evade the attack with a quick dash as the Violator counters with fire breath, directly hitting Aizen on his right shoulder. Then as his arm lays now burnt, he looks up to see the Violator in front of him as Aizen gets grabbed by the large demon who says telepathically with a wicked cackle "Hehehe, sucks to be a mortal such as yourself huh?" as he slams him in the ground with brute force, causing Aizen to cough up blood. As he gets up stumbling in pain, he regains his footing and says with a smirk "Hm I can assure you that i'm far more powerful than a mere mort-" but is quickly interrupted by get crushed under the Violator's foot who says "You people here talk way to much to fight back" and repeatedly stomps on the traitorous captain with a crushing force. As he continues his repeating blows, Mammon says loudly but calm to the Violator "That's enough, I think you've toyed with him long enough Violator, release him" and the Violator stops as he kicks Aizen aside and turns back and says to Mammon in a comical tone "Ok ok, it was all in the matter of teaching am I right, Aizen?" as he changes back into his clown form. Then Mammon says in a polite tone "Indeed it was, now Aizen, I hope we can learn from this and put this unneccessary squabble behind us and proceed as planned, what do you say?" as he watches a bleeding Aizen crawl to lean against a wall to stand up. He thens looks up at the two demons in a slight scowl and says calmly but with hesitation "Very well, as you wish". As he says that, Mammon says with a polite tone as he frowns "Good good, but remember next time to keep your end of the bargain or not even your precious army can protect for what's coming". the Violator adds with a snickering tone "Yeah and be ready next time to rock & roll, because once we ressurect the great dark god Urizen, the Soul Society will be yours for the taking heh hehe haahahahahaaa" as they began to backwards into a red portal opening behind them and they quickly disappear as the portal closes. As that happens, Aizen thens falls to his knees but then props himself up on his sword as Tousen rushes to his aids and says to him in a panicked tone "Lord Aizen, what happened here?!" as he helps him up. He then says to Tousen in a calm tone "It appears that we are not well equip to over take our associates, at least not now, once the Hogyoku is complete, we will be unstoppable against them" with an evil smirk as Tousen says " I see, lets get you out of here for treatment my lord" as he begins to walk away into the corridor as Aizen says "Very well then, lets move on with our plan" as they continue to walk away.

Meanwhile as they begin their plot of deception, in the western region of the fortress, Orihime, who is now wearing an outfit similar to the Arrancar's, stares silently at the now sunny sky in the locked room as she turns to hear the door behind her open. As the door opens, a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance sporting a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama , fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's whose bangs falls between his eyes, distinctively thick eyebrows, teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes, named Ulquiorra Cifer, appears standing in the doorway. He then walks in as the doors slowly closes behind him as Orihime says in a surprise tone "Ulquiorra..." and he says to her in a calm nonchalant tone "I see the uniform fits perfectly, and I see that you've gotten use to the room by now" and she says in her casual tone "Yeah, it was a bit weird being here at first but then it grew on me, but what brings you here?". Ulquiorra then responds informally "I came to bring news that Lord Aizen was pleased with your presentation yesterday and has assigned me as your daily overseer" as he sees her become a bit surprised by the news in her eyes as Orihime then says shyly "I see, but did you really think what he said was true about my powers?". He then looks at her with his usual blank stare and asks in a curious tone "And what do you mean by that?"as she then replies "About my powers, being like that of a god's, you think it could be true?" and Ulquiorra responds with "Maybe so but even with that, your position here won't be change with the possibility, for you are still only a tool in Lord Aizen's use however he sees fit". He then continues saying "As long as your wearing those clothes, you are one of us now, so I ask you now, who does your power and soul belong to?", and as he says that she grits her teeth in silence, being addressed in a such a rude manner. She then says in a dishonest tone "They...they, they belong to Lord Aizen and are for his purpose and use" and Ulquiorra then says as he turns back to the door "Good, you seem to have understood your circumstances, now I'm taking my leave but before I go, you have two indivduals that wish to spend some time with you" as he says that, she sees him walk towards the door to open as two individuals walk inside. One is revealed to be a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar with long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink, remnants of her mask cover her left eye, shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie, wearing a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots, white bracelets on her arms, a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest, named Loly Aivirrne. The next one coming in appears as a teenage-looking female Arrancar with short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye, has green eyes. her hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom, wearing a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar,her dress unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage, exposing her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body, a black sash is worn loosely around her hips. she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals and a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms, named Menoly Mallia. As they both step in the room, they both eye the buxom girl with a evil grin as Orhime becomes surprised by their appearance as Ulquiorra says to Orhime "I'm sure you've all been introduced already, Menoly & Loly wish to spend some time with you to learn more about the ways of a human so they will be your company for the time your here, now i'll be leaving you in their hands for now and I'll be back later with nourishments assigned to you" as he begins to walk and say to the two girls "Do what you will" and Loly says in a wicked tone "Don't worry master Ulquiorra, we'll get along just fine" as she stares at Orihime standing still he walks out silently as the door closes.

As that happens, the girls thens slowly walks over to her as Loly says to Orihime "Well well, long time no see, it's been a day or two since we've had the chance to have fun with you heh," as she paces around the girl and Orhime says in a confused tone "What do you mean, what do you want to do with me?" as she sees now both of them slowly pacing around her. Then suddenly, Orhime feels a hand grasp her arm from behind as she slightly jumps as Menoly is revealed to have her arm around her neck as Menoly says to her in a chuckle "Gotcha right where I want you hehe" as she began sniffing her and says seductively "Damn you smell good for a human," as Orhime begins to struggle to break free. She then yells at them slightly with an uncomfortable while struggling "Stop it, y-you don't what you're doing" and Loly says wickedly "We know just what we're doing, we're here to have some fun with you like we said" as she grins wide while slowly approaching the strangled girl. As she does that, Loly then begins to grabbing the right breast area of Orihime, making the girl clench as she says "Heh, look at this bitch squirm so easily, hey Menoly, ready to rough her up a bit" and Menoly says with a evil grin "Yeah, you go first since i'm holding her from behind". As they say this, Loly then says with a smirk in a cocky tone "With pleasure" then starts rapidly punching Orihime in the gut as Menoly strengthen her grip on her, causing the girl to bleed out of her mouth a bit while grunting "Oooaaahh!". As Loly repeadtly punches Orihime, Menoly says in an impatient tone "That's enough Loly you've had your fun, now it's my turn " as she lets go of Orihime and lets her fall to the floor, only to kick her hard at great strength three times in the stomach as she rolls across the room, causing Orihime to slightly cough up blood once more. As this happens, Orihime then looks up and says in a low voice "S-stop, your gonna make me-" but is cut off as Loly kicks her and says "Or what your gonna cry, you have no sympathy here in hueco mundo human, hey Menoly lets try something". As she says that, Menoly then looks at her in confusion and says "You sure it'll work, we could get huge trouble if she doesn't pull through" as Orhime stares up in shock and asks in a weak voice "What?, what are you gonna make me do?!" as they both look down at her with a grin. Loly then says "We've seen your ability to heal anything, so we decided to see you heal yourself...after we've stabbed you several times repeatdly of course" as Menoly grins along with her and says in a chuckle "So get ready for the torture of a lifetime as we watch you you sit there and squirm". As they this, Orihime thinks to herself "They are to going to kill me..this is my chance to ascend higher, and to rid myself of my humanity", and thens she says to them "What choice do I have, but you won't get away with this". As she says that to the arrancar girls, they both unsheath their blades as Loly steps on Orihime's throat and says excitedly "1..2..3!" as they both repeatdly stab her with precision, causing her blood to spurt everywhere as yells out "AAAAAHHH!. As the brutal stabbing continues, they both stop as Menoly says in a demanding tone "Now go ahead and heal yourself girl!" and Orihime then looks weary into the arrancar's eyes and utters "N...No" and Loly says "What did you just-" and Orihime continues with "No..but...I give my thanks to you two" with a smile as her eyes close slowly and she lays lifeless on the floor with open wounds, causing both of their eyes to widened. As this happens, they both look at each other is disbelief in silence, then Menoly says in a panicked tone as she grabs her head "Shit.. shit shit shit!, this is bad, we're so fucked, Lord Aizen is gonna have us executed!" as she then stands up from Orihime's body. Loly then says "What the actual fuck, she just had to let herself die like that , shit!, this is all my fault, I bet she purposely did that to doom us" as she paces back and forth through the room. As this occurs with them, suddenly the floor where Orihime's body lies starts to rumble as they become shocked at this saying in unison "What?!" as they see a blood red aura form around her body.

As they both witness this change of events, they both began to fall to their knees as they sense an unbearable amount of reiatsu growing stronger as Menoly says in a worried tone "What...the hell..is this?!" as she lays on all fours. As this occurs, suddenly the reiatsu coming from Orihime's body begins to form satanic like symbols that imprint themselves on her body, with the five point pentagram circle on her forehead glowing blood red as her body begins to suddenly heal itself from it's wounds leftover. As this happens, Orihime voice is then heard echoeing throughout the room saying in an evil tone "I thank you both for killing me, you don't how much it means to me, to be free from being a human after so long, I've dreamt of this day many a day a tainted hollow would free me he he, yes I can feel it now, I feel what it truly means to transcend, now that i'm free" as she continues to heal quickly. As this happens, Loly says aloud "What the hell is going on here, what kind of power is this!" as she begins to look up to see the eyes of Orihime begin to open while they glow blood red. Then suddenly, Orihime's body begins to fade away as the two arrancar girls become at this as Menoly says "What the..what the hell just happened, she disappeared!?" and Loly replies in a panic "No shit sherlock!, and did you notice something" as she looks around the room. Then Menoly asks "Notice what?" as she looks at Loly who responds in surprise "This whole time, during all that commotion, not one person noticed this change, and look at the ground where she was, the rubble is just floating still in place!". As she explains this, they both see that everything had been frozen from movement, then Menoly says as her eyes become widened at the discovery "Im-impossible..no one could possibly be able to do this, not even Lord Aizen himself could!" as she stands in shock. As this happens, suddenly as the two blink once, Orihime appears between them with a murderous grin while standing now fully healed and the rips of her uniform now gone as they become shocked once more by her sudden appearance as she says in an evil voice "Your Lord Aizen is fodder compared to me, and now it is time I properly return my thanks to you two". As she says that, Loly says "Wha-" before being cut off from a sudden mantis fist at crushing force to the gut by Orhime as she grins wide in her face, causing the slender girl to cough blood while yelling "Oooooaaaah!". As this happens, Menoly shouts in a worried tone "LOLY! YOU BASTAR-!" as she is cut off by a sudden 360 spinning kick at brute strength from Orihime, yelling in the same manner as Loly. As the two girls find themselves on the ground now injured, Orihime then says in a dark tone "Your probably wondering how I suddenly became this strong, well i'll make it short yall, you see I needed you to kill me in order to rid myself of my humanity to ascend to my real state of being, now thanks to you two I truly do have the true power of a god, and now you will be the first to bear witness to my power" as they begin to rise up from the ground. As they begin to get up, Loly grits her teeth as she spits out blood in anger says angrily to her "I don't know or care who you think you are but, YOU NEED TO REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!" as she unsheathes her sword and rushes at Orihime to attack. As she does this, Orihime smirk as she quickly catches the sword in her hand and Loly eyes widened in shock as she thinks to herself "Impossible, no one can possibly catch a blade with their hand alone, just what is she really" as she is suddenly grabbed by the neck by Orihime and flungged onto the wall nearby, causing it to crack severly around the injured arrancar. As this occurs, Menoly shouts "LOLYY!" and is suddenly grabbed by the face and is thrown onto the opposite wall of Loly, causing her to bleed through her eyes as well. As Orihime does this to them, she then says "Santen Keshun, Seigen pentaguramu (pentagram of restriction)" as her hairpins glow red and phase off of her and form into a giant pentagram that pins down Menoly on the wall. Then she appears in front of Loly in a blink of her eye as Loly says angrily "Menoly!, let her go you bitch!" as she struggle to get free as Orihime grabs her off the wall by her pigtails and drags her forcefully to the bed nearby and throws the slender arrancar girl on it.

As that happens, she then roughly flips Loly over facing her, then grins hungrily down at the arrancar laying down and says to her in a seductive tone "I've been told that a soul body can take more punishment than a living one, and we're gonna put that to the test" as she takes her hand and rubs it on the arrancar's right breast roughly as she licks her lips. Then as she does, Loly clenches up at the touch and says in frustration "Let go of me you sick bitch!" as she tries to remove the strong grip of her hand but is choked by Orihime as she says in anger "Don't ever try to deny me of what I want, I warned you that if you didn't stop earlier that you didn't know what you were doing but now you see that I was enjoying it too much to act weak and now i'm gonna break you down however I see fit" as she lets go of her throat. Then Orihime continues saying "You're quite the fiesty one Loly, I like that about my subjects he he, by the way if you haven't guessed it yet, the reason why no one has came yet is because i've temporarily made our presence invisbile to the world for 60 minutes only because the ability can be used once every few days and now you both are mine..all mine" as she grins once more. As she explains this, she begins to rip off Loly clothes roughly as she reveals Loly's well endowed slim body, causing her eyes to widened with disbelief as she lays and covers herself with her hands in fear and says "Stop!, what are you doing to me!" as Orihime removes all of her clothes and tosses them aside. She then spreads Loly's legs open apart, revealing her vagina that is bald & pink and slightly loosen but still tight in appearance, then says to Loly in a seductive voice "You two wanted to know what's gotten into me, well lets just say it's the same thing that getting into you" as Orihime begins to flip Loly over on her back. As that happens, Orihime says to her as she stands behind her "For someonw so skinny, you have a nice butt Loly hm hm" and Loly says in disbelief of those words "What did you just-" and stops midsentence as she feels something warm rub across her left cheek and turns her face back to see Orihime's unzipped pants, revealing a large penis coming out of them twitching and hardened. At this discovery, it was then that Loly lost all sanity in her mind and began to scream in a panic "HEEEELLLP! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANNA GET RAPED! STOOOP!" as she desperately tries to escape her grasp but doesn't suceed as she continues to scream loudly. As this happens, Orihime smiles wide and chuckles evilly "Yes! Scream louder, LOUDER! the sound of your scream make this much better to enjoy a whore like yourself" as she grabs holds of Loly's side, readily positioning herself. As this horrid event continues, Loly thens says while in the midst of her cries "Please..s-stop, i'm sorr- sorry, i'm sorry for treating you like I did ok, i'm just sorr-" but is cut off immediately by Orihime who says while stroking the girl's face with her right hand "Shhh, it's ok Loly, I loved how you treated me, it built up my desire to have some fun with you, and since then i've wanted to test you out and now it's time I do, and then you will learn who I really am as your friend watches what I do to you to see her fate and now here..we..go!" as she positions her penis in alignment with Loly's pussy and forcefully pushes into it at brute force. As she does this, the slender arrancar wails out in pain "AAAAAAHHHH!" as she is pushed back and forth on Orihime's cock roughly, as Menoly yells while being pinned down looking helplessly at the scene "LOLY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" as she tries to break free from the pentagram but fails as she notices it shrinks more as she moves. Then as Orihime thrusts menacingly in and out the arrancar girl, she says lustfully with a grins "Mmmm for a hollow whore, your pussy is tight, but it feels so damn good, yes yes oh yes, yes right there" as her cock hits the walls of her cervix hard. Then as Orihime does this, Loly screams out the midst of the thrusts "AAAHHH!, STOP! IT HURTS, IT HUUURRTSS!" but her cries are ignored as Orihime begins to pump faster and harder as she grabs the top of Loly's forehead. As Orihime continues to have her way, she thens says aloud "Shit this feels so good" as she pulls out and aligns herself with Loly's anal area and says lustfully "I bet it'll even better in here, wouldn't you agree" while grinning wide as Loly looks back and shouts "No! Not there! it won't fit!" but then screams in the same manner as she feels the weight of Orihime's cock push into her anus at the previous speed & force. As this happens, Loly then begins to cry silently having worn out from screaming as Orihime says to her while pumping fast & hard "Damn your butt feels so good, better than your pussy even, yes yes yes, damn i'm about to cum, I hope you can survive my full amount" as she clenches up as she releases her semen payload, making it fill up ream of her anus and causing some to reguritate from Loly's mouth. As she finishes releasing her semen, she thens pulls out with a loud plop sound and picks up Loly, who lays limp & weary from her violation, by her pigtails and says to her coldly with a grin "Now who's a piece of shit bitch" as she tosses her down to the floor as she walks over to stand over her body as she turns towards a pinned down shocked faced Menoly. Menoly then grits her teeth in anger and shouts angrily "You...You bastard!, You psychopath! Look what you did to her!" and Orihime responds "So what, it's not like I regret it or anything, and note that while your talking now that you're up next" as she starts to walk over to the tomboyish arrancar and disspates the pentagram and grabs hold of her by the neck and tosses her beside her worn out partner Loly. As this happens, she then stands over the two as her aphendage flops over them as well as Menoly says in fear looking up "What are you doing?! Stop!" and Orihime says wickedly "Before I start with you, your gonna marinade first, just like a man once did a girl, and you two will be my test subjects, until the soul reaper Rukia is within my reach, and my name is no longer Orihime Inoue, my name is Orana, unlike Aizen, I am a true god." as she points the aphendage at them and they yell in unison "AAAAAAHHHH!".

As these horrific events transpire, meanwhile in the Soul Society, we go to Squad 4 as they are overrun by injured squad members, and a room with the injured shrouded figure, known as the hellspawn Al Simmons, and captain of punishment force, the petite raven haired female captain Soifon, who lay together hooked up to life support systems. As they do, the tall female lieuetenant of squad 4 known as Isane, walks in the room saying in a concerned tone "How are they captain?" as she sees the black braided haired captain, known as captain Unohana, sitting beside the two as she says calmly "They are still in their comatose state but Soifon appears to be sitting on the brink of near death, much to my displeasure to say but i'm doing all I can for them sti-" but then stops as she sense and feels an eruption of energy rising. As they both began to sense and feel it, the room around them begin to shake as Isane says in surprise "What!?, what's going on!?, it's coming from captain Soifon!" as the body of Soifon begins to be covered by a mysterious black substance as her eyes begin to open wide but are now glowing green.

**A/N: That was a bit of a long chapter, it appears Orhime has taken up the name Orana and has become past the state of a mortal and as well as being bestowed with new strength and power and even is able to appear and disappear in the blink of one eye and has even gone as far as to torturing two arrancar females Loly & Menoly, and Aizen has even promised to bring upon the mysterious figure dark god Urizen and still plans to turn on them, and Soifon has suddenly awaken with a mysterious turn, more of these things will be revealed in the next chapter and sorry i've been lacking on updates, please let me know if you want me to name Orihime, Orihime or Orana, and please leave a like and share this story with friends and leave any ideas or concerns in the comments below and until then i'll see you guys in the next chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed this one :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Evil Within

**Summary:( As it was discovered in Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen had been tasked with creating a way to help revive the fallen dark god Urizen and was punished for his attempt of deceiving his ally, Mammon, but in the other region of the fortress, it is then discovered that Orihime was confronted by the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer who then announced that he had been tasked as her overseer and invited the twin sized female arrancars, Loly Aivirnne and Menoly Mallia, to accompany her in his absence, but soon after they had decapitated her through blind horseplay, they were soon met with a newly healed Orihime who displayed great strength and skills as she effortlessly crippled them and proceeded to take advantage of them as well while in the Soul Society, a mysterious occurence is happening within the squad 2 captain, Soifon, and now we go back as the previous scene unfolds) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SPAWN**

As Soifon begins to awaken her eyes, she finds herself lying on the ground and looks up to see a blackened sky. She then gradually leans herself up to look around to see that the sky is not the only thing that has been blackened, but the whole area around her has been turned into a dark nothingness as she says to herself in a confused tone "What happened here?" as she starts to slowly stand up. She then continues to look around the darkness in a worried, hoping to find some form of life, but then suddenly Soifon starts to see oak trees starting to grow in numerous rows as she then asks herself in surprise "What is this, what's going on here?" as she witnesses the ground form around her. Then, Soifon begins walking catiously through the trees while holding the hilt of her sword and begins to hear the laughter of children as she looks in all direction in search of it's sources and shouts slightly "Who's there?" as she continues watching her surroundings. As she does, she then sees a small group of six kids in tatttered robes running in the distance between the trees and she runs to them and says to them loudly "Hey! Wait! Stop right there!" but is ignored as they continue to run through the mysterious dark forest. Then as she pursues the group of kids in search of answers of her own questions, Soifon notices that are seeming to be running faster than herself and says in her mind "Impossible, no normal souls are this fast, and I don'r sense anything from them, just what the hell is going on here?". As she continues to pursue them, she then sees them stop cold in their tracks as she becomes confused once more at this and then suddenly she starts to feel her every movement becoming heavier and says in shock "What?!, my foootsteps are becoming like cement, and on top of that, they seemed to have suddenly stopped, but why" as she edges herself closer to them. As she inches in closer, she stops and her eyes widened as she sees a slim tan hooded figure appear before the group of kids, causing Soifon to shout to the kids "All of you get back quickly" as she notices that they are not listening and says to them in a bit of frustration "Why aren't you all listening to what i'm saying, answer me!" . Soifon then goes to grab her blade as she sees the hooded figure approach the kids slowly but then becomes shocked as she realizes that her zanpakuto has disappeared as she looks back at the figure continues to approach them. As this happens, she thens hears a tiny feminine voice say in a calm tone "It's because they can't see you Soifon, are you that stupid to not catch on to that simple fact?" as Soifon eyes become a bit widened at the sound of the voice coming from behind her. She then turns around slowly, as she sees a small, pink-eyed young lady with long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back, a collar of white fur around her neck, wearing puffy shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and wears black shoes, small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, puffy, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder, her entire right arm covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger longer than her own body, floating in the air.

Soifon then stares in surprise of the tiny woman's apppearance, then quickly asks "Who are you? and what's going on here?" and the woman replies in a casual manner "Geez, you'd captain would recognize their own zanpakuto by now, let alone their own inner world". As Soifon hears those words, she says in a slightly cracked voice "S-Suzmebachi?, but how are you-?" but is interrupted as Suzmebachi says to her with an amused smile "That's right, it's no wonder you can't recognize me in this form, considering the fact you barely visit me, and the fact that you never used your bankai in battle". Then as Suzmebachi explains this, Soifon becomes enraged at those words as she turns away to rush at the figure with all her might, then it begins reaching a hand from behind as the children begin to inch back from it as one of the girls of the group says "No, how are you here, you shouldn't have been able to find us here". Then as Soifon reaches them, she thens put two fingers together as she shouts "Bakudo #39, HAINAIWA!" as she shoots out a yellow energy like rope at it, but the attack fails as it suddenly goes right through the figure completely, and into the darkness without a trace. She then becomes shocked as she sees this result as she turns back angrily at Suzembachi and scowls at her as she says in anger "You!, what going on here, why am I seeing this here, why am I even here?! Tell me right now dammit!" as Suzmebachi frowns at Soifon. Suzembachi then says to her in an upset tone "You really are dense aren't you, this is your inner world and this is one of your memories and i'm getting disappointment that you haven't even noticed yet " and then Soifon shouts "Notice what!?, if you mean the reason I barely visit you then your right about-" but then is quickly cut off once more by her zanpakuto who grows a vein on her forehead and blurts out "YOUR DYING YOU IDIOT!". At these words, Soifon eyes become widened as she hears these words as everything around her freezes in place with her as she asks in shock "W-what...did you just say?" and then Suzmebachi replies "You heard me your about to be dead, d-e-a-d and it's your own fault really, you were an idiot to dodge an attack after you were in worse shape than that masked man carrying you to safety, and now your about to pay the price for your actions." as she smirks at the raven haired captain. Soifon then begins to tremble in fear at these words as she begins to say in a low angered voice "No...your lying, I can't be dead!" and she replies with "Of course i'm not, if you don't believe me, look for yourself" as she points to the dark sky that shows a visual of Soifon laying in a hospital bed, bandaged up and badly bruised as captain Unohana and her lieutenant watch over her. As they see this, Suzembachi thens points behind Soifon as she says in a casual tone "Oh and by the way you forgot there's something you have to see, even though you should know what it is already" and Soifon lifts her head up to say "What are you-" but stops as she quickly realizes the kids she had been pursuing were still in danger. She then becomes stunned as the figure begins to pull out a sword, but then her eyes become widened as she sees the blade that appears as a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao, quickly recognizing the blade Soifon utters "No way...that's my zanpakuto, then this is..." as she falls to her knees unable to finish the sentence as she realizes who the figure is. The figure then fully unsheathes the sword as it quickly shunpos behind one of the boys, cutting his back in a huge split as the other kids cower and wail in fear as Soifon stares in horror at the scene as she sees it slash a girl in half.

As the figure then begins mercilessly killing the kids, one of the girls says in a crying tone "But..you promised..you were going to find a way to help u- ahhh!" as she is stabbed in the stomach, causing the stunned Soifon to yell "STOP IT! WHAT YOU THINK YOUR DOING!". Then as she does, Suzmebachi then says casually "None of them can hear you Soifon, this is a memory after all" as she looks down at her master , breaking down from the thought of dying. Soifon then starts to tear up in frustration as the figure finishes killing off the last kids by stabbing them in the stomach as she summons a hell butterfly and says to it in a dark cold feminine tone "The job is done. the infected souls have been taken care of, reporting back now". Then as it does that, the figure then takes off it's hood to reveal the face of her younger self, two days prior to becoming a captain, much to the present Soifon's shock as she utters "Your...your me...impossible..I couldn't have done this, there's just..." as she looks down as her hands ball up into fist as her past self begins to fade away. Suzmebachi, who had watching silently, says to the now broken captain casually "It's you alright, you personally accepted this mission to exterminate those kids after they had been bitten by an unknown black vasto lorde, even went as far as deceiving their trust in you to help them just to suceed in it, and your seeing this because your actions are going to haunt you until you finally die" as she sees her master shake. Soifon then says in her mind "How could this be, me captain of the sleath force, a child murderer in fact, how could I have done something like this without thinking" as she then begins to hear movement coming from the direction of dead bodies. As she turns around quickly, she becomes mortified when she sees that the dead kids have risen up but still are wounded, and they begin stumbling towards her as they moan in an eerie tone. As she sees this occuring, Soifon starts to back away slowly onto a nearby tree as one of the dead boys reaches her and grabs hold of her and says in a moaning tone "You lied to us" as she pushes him 3 feet away. Then as that happens, the smallest girl of the kids says in a raspy voice "We should have never trusted a soul reaper, especially a captain, you will soon become one of us " as she is too kicked away and soon the others reach her vicinity. As this happens, the child begin to grab at her saying in multiple voices "Liar, murderer, self righteous, heartless ,one of us " as she begins to become overwhelmed by their combined strength and steadily dropping power as she shouts "Stop it!, let go of me, I didn't have a choice..I had orders dammit!" as they ignore her words. Soon in seconds, more dead children pile over her as she tries to push them all away, and she then hears the laughter of tthem as she sees Suzmebachi observing the scene and yells to her "Suzmebachi, I need your assistance, hurry!" as she sticks an arm out to her under the ongrowing pile. Then Suzmebachi says in a casual tone "No, your going to sit there and suffer the fate you put us in, because as my master, all the weight falls on you, sorry but thats how this is gonna " as she turns her back from Soifon who thens sinks down into the crowd while saying loudly "SUZMEBACHI !". As Soifon lays in the crowd of the dead, hopelessly overrun by her past victims, abandoned by her very own zanpakuto, she shouts as they begin to bite ferciously at her "AAAAHH!" as it triggers her being to see herself dying in the bed. As this happens, Soifon says in her mind as her vision blurs while looking into the endless dark sky "For it to end like this, to have let myself end up on the brink of death...Lady Yoruichi i'm...sorry I failed to become as good as you were...i'm sorry" as she begins to pass out. Then as the undead children tear and rip at her flesh, they begin to stop as suddenly a giant mass of bats begins to swarm the area around them, causing them to moan fearfully as they begin to flee from the scene. Then the mass of bats begin to form into the shape of a tall figure bearing a jagged red cape, and after seconds of forming together, the figure reveals itself to be the towering masked figure known as the hellspawn, Al Simmons.

As he appears on the scene, he catches sight of a now wounded Soifon as he quickly teleports to her side and bends down and puts a hand on the injured captain's cheek as it begins to glow. As this happens, the glow in his hand surges throughtout Soifon, healing her bites and tears as he says a heavy voice but calm "Open your eyes" as she slowly opens her eyes,still shaken to look, but winds down as she sees him with a building relief in her eyes as she notices that the undead horde had vanished. Suzmebachi then turns around as she acknowledges that he had arrived so suddenly and then floats in front of them as she asks rudely to Spawn "Hey! What are you doing here?! More importantly how did you- ooommph!" as she is cut off by a hard telekinetic push by Spawn into a tree. He then turns his attention back to Soifon as he says "I honestly don't see how you could put up with such a brat like that" as he helps to get her up as Soifon stumbles a bit but retains her footing as she looks him in the eye stunned by his appearance and asks in a shocked voice "Al, how are you here right now?". He then says calmly "After I had passed out from exhaustion, I began the process of replenishing my body as I heard a voice shouting my name from here and it led me to follow and then I became aware that you were on the brink of death, and I can tell you that your not going to die here". Soifon then gazes at him stunned at his words and says in slight awestruck "Al..." and Spawn continues "I know you can care less about ryoka allies, but if you think i'm gonna allow you to die in vain on my account you can forget it, I've got alot of blood on my hands already, I dont need anymore". As he says that, Soifon begins to briefly think about the times when she failed at her recent duties but had always been saved by such an unlikely ally, causing her to tear up before suddenly losing her balance as Spawn catches her in his arms as he says casually "Stop crying, it's unfitting of a soldier like you". She then quickly gets up from his arms, as she faces away and says in a strong tone "Shut up you don't what you're talking about" and he replies "If you say so but I only say this to motivate you to continue to stand as the strong warrior you are captain, understand?". As he says this, she slowly turns to face him with a small smile and says calmly "Yes, I understand but how are you going to help me in here, we are both trapped here and you were unable to heal me physically so how did you plan on helping me?" . He then says in a disconcerning voice "I gave you some of my energy in our first encounter, so now the only way for you to heal is for it to manifest". As he says this, she then stares confused as she says "Manifest, what are you say-" as she is interrupted by a sudden burst of a mysterious black substance that appears under her as it begins to consume her legs. As this happens, Soifon then begins to panic trying to escape its grasps but to no avail as she shouts "What...is..this, what's happening?!" as she begins to hear loud voices echoe as the black substance rapidly covers as Spawn says "Can you hear it, the sounds of the damned are aware of you". Then, the substance begins to painfully mold around the figure of Soifon's body as she falls to her knees and wails "GAAAAAHH!" as the substance begins to solidfy into the same shape as herself. Then, it has shown to have covered up her captains uniform and has turned into the form of a skin type suit much like Spawn's that shows off her petite figure with white markings going across her body, slightly more pronounced toned abs, and spikes begin to form on the edges of her arms and legs, and a black mask forms on her face with green glowing eyes traced with white markings going across them as well, exposing only her hair, and a red spiked ankle brace emerges from the black suit on her right leg as it finishes forming with a fire red aura around her. As this occurs, the voices that Soifon heard had ceased as she breathes in worry of what has happened and feels a water puddle appear beside her as she slowly edges herself towards as she slowly edges her face into it.

As she looks into the water puddle, Soifon becomes shocked as she trembles to touch her face and looks back at Spawn and shouts in an angered tone "What..have..you..DONE TO MEE!" . He calmly replies "Nothing, the suit has just accepted you as it's master, that is the key to your survival. the skin of the hellspawn, this will prepare you of the forces that are sure to come your way". Soifon then gets up and lets out a burst of reiatsu as she says in anger "Get this thing, off me now" as she pulls and tugs at it and he replies "Relax yourself, you can always take yours off at will, your mind is the limit to what it can do, and all you have to do is focus your mind and you will be released". As he explains that, Soifon says "Focus my mind, ok lets give it a try" then regains her composure and breathes in deep and closes her eyes as she tries to focus her mind on being free from it, then as she does, the suit begins to remove itself slowly as she begins to gradually become more focused. Then as she does, the suit retracts itself back into her skin as she opens her eyes to look down at the puddle, to see it that the suit has removed itself as she sighs in relief and turns to Spawn and says to him in a relaxed tone "Thank you Al, I appreciate your assistance, and perhaps this will be of use in the winter war, but will this effect my abilities and performance in any way?". He replies "No, but the suit can enhance your current ones beyond their current state" as she listens to the expalnation. She then says while flexing her hands "I see, and if what you said about the suit is true, then I will awaken soon to my physical body" and he responds "Yes and so will I" as he begins to disappear. Then as he does, Soifon then looks toward her right as she sees Suzmebachi observing it all and says to the zanpakuto spirit in a strong voice "And as for you, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye but if you want to exist you'll cooperate with me as your master, understand?!". Suzmebachi then smirks and says cheerfully "About time you show some backbone for yourself, I guess you really are my master, for a while there I thought you were punking out on me" and Soifon says "Idiot" with a slight smirk as she too begins to fade away.

Meanwhile in squad 4, the body of Soifon begins to awaken, expurting a large amount of fire energy as Isane shouts to her captain "Captain I've made a barrier to contain the reiatsu inside, we shouldn't be alerted by the others" as they witness the change of events. Soifon then finds herself now fully awakened, as she immediately gets up from the bed as she sees that her new suit has manifested onto her physically as well and then says aloud "I'm not going to die, not now, not ever, I am the captain of squad 2" . She then uses her mind to retracts the suit as Unohana sees this and says "Soifon wait!, your not well!" and Soifon remains silent and still as she continues to focus her mind on the suit as it begins to remove itself. As this happens, the two medics become shocked as they see that she has reverted back to normal as well as her reiatsu and the first to speak out is Isane who says in shock "Captain Soifon, your-" but is cut off by Soifon who says with her normal straight face "Fine as you can see Lieutenant Kotetsu". As she says this, Unohana says in a concerned tone "Yes but that still doesn't excuse you from further treatment, I dont know whether or not if that was an effect of the arrancar's attacks but-" as she is cut off once more by Soifon as she says in slight irritation "There's no need Unohana, I believe I know myself well when I say i'm alright, now if you could be as so kind to let me pass and be on my way back to my squad?". Then as the two captains stares at each other, waiting for the other to make the next move, Unohana closes her eyes and sighs to say pleasantly "Alright then, have it your way, you may leave" as she steps aside to let Soifon pass. Then, Isane says to Unohana in a confused voice as she stares lost at the scene " Bu-but captain you can't just let her go like.." but then Unohana interrupts by saying "Don't worry Isane, I go through this with captain Zaraki all the time so it's no surprise to me that this would happen, that and the fact it's signals that she doesn't want me to make this event made known and so it shall be undisclosed". As she explains this to her lieutenant, Soifon then begins to leave out as she says calmly "She is right, and you should also beforehand that Al woke long before I did so he's left the building as well and so I must get going now, and your assistance is well appreciated, farwell" as she leaves out the room casually. As this occurs, Isane realizes that she said Spawn had awaken too as she says in a slight worry "Spawn's awake that can't be good, sorry captain but I gotta go now" as she rushes out the room as the buxom captain smiles as Isane leaves. She then says to herself in a curious tone "Hmm, such a strange man he is, very strange indeed, I hope he has taught her how to use that suit well enough to keep it hidden, should the others know, they will hunt her down as a monster" as she too walks out the room.

As these events occur in the soul society, meanwhile, the next day in los noches, Orihime, who is once again floating while meditating silently, says as she faces the moonlight "You have finally arrived Ichigo, soon you will be all mine, and become my right hand" as a red pentagram illuminates on her forehead. As Orihime says this, she then lands her feet on the ground lightly as she turns toward a dark corner in the room and says in a serious tone "I know you are back there, it's about time you showed up you know". Then as she says that, two figures steps out of the darkness and reveal themselves to be the demon lord Mammon and the Violator in his clown form, as Mammon says to her casually "Terribly sorry my dear, we had to take care of business, now let us discuss the business of ressurecting Urizen" as he puts his arms behind his back. Orihime then briefly thinks to herselff "Heh, fools, they have no idea who is coming to reclaim what is rightfully his, until then i'll make them useful for the time being, once I reach this dark god of theirs" and then she says to them "Alright then, lets talk" as she smirks evilly.

**A/N: That's another chapter all wrapped, and I feel like I could have done better with this one but I still hope you enjoyed it, looks like Soifon has obtained the power of a hellspawn and has awaken from a horrific near death experience with the help of Spawn and has mastered her zanpakuto once more, and Orihime has met with Aizen's allies but little do they know of what she is truly capable of, all this more will be discovered in the next chapter, please leave a like, ideas , or any concerns in the comment section and hope you all had a good new years and christmas and i'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
